Red Hood has a Heart
by Created to Write
Summary: I based this off of Batman: Under the Red Hood. I'm not one for putting language in stories, so there isn't any of that. Also, the fight scenes (and there will be some) aren't all gory. Except maybe one. If you know Jason's story, you know what part I mean. A twist to Jason's story.
1. His Tutor

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything exempt my OC, Lucy. The story is a bit of an AU to the original.  
**

**Jason Todd is one of my favorite characters from DC, so I made this fan ****fic for him since I have yet to read a Jason love story. I got the idea from Skillet's song 'Lucy.' I didn't know what the song meant.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Jason?"

I look up to see the prettiest girl in my English class, maybe the whole school, next to my desk.

"Yeah, Lucy?" I ask, trying to get a few more z's in before Science. That was the only class I'm good at, thanks to Bruce.

"Do you need help with homework?" Lucy asks. I sit up, defenses in place.

"Maybe. Why would you want to know?" I reply, nervous. I'm surprised Lucy is even talking to me about this.

"Ms. Neil told me that your grades aren't improving. She suggested that I tutor you after school." Lucy explains.

"You're probably to busy to help." I say, putting my head back on the desk. I wraps my arm around my head and block the class out.

"No, I can make time." Lucy replies. I chuckle, amused.

"That's what all the others said." I inform, "And where are they now? It's just the same now as before."

_BRINGGGGG!_

_"_You can at least let me try," Lucy presses, "are you okay with that?"

"You sure can try." I agree. Lucy giggles a little and goes out of the class. I smack myself on the head.

'_Stupid! You could have said _something _nice!'_ I tell myself. Then Lucy comes back.

"Is tonight okay? I have free time then." Lucy asks poking her head through the doorway. I just nod. "Great. My dad can pick us up after school." Then she leaves for her next class. I take out my phone on the way out. I need to text Bruce to tell him that I'll be late. I have a new tutor.

* * *

**Okay, so this is the Jason I'm going with. He's a bit of an outsider and has a rogue like ****attitude. But they are in... ninth grade? Something like that.  
**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Her House

**Disclaimer: Lucy is my character, the rest is DC's. **

**Not much to say for this one, slight time gap, the rest of the day is unknown of what happens.**

* * *

"Okay, what do you want to start with first?" Lucy asks me. We're in her living room with all of the textbooks and folders splayed out in front of us on the floor. I look them over and pick up the Math folder.

"I have lots of homework to make up from here." I admit. He open it up on the coffee table and take out the first assignment. As I get started, Lucy goes to the kitchen.

"I'll make some snacks." she offers.

"Don't you have a cook to do that?" I ask without looking up. " Your family is rich like Bruce, right?"

"Yes, but I get my own snacks after school." Lucy replies from the kitchen. I hear the fridge open and then a few cupboard. I start speeding through problems.

"So, you said your dad would pick us up. Why didn't he?" I ask again.

"He said he would. But _apparently_ he had another meeting and sent my nanny, Ms. Nuatcherdux, instead." Lucy says, slightly annoyed.

"And, your mom?" I pry. Lucy comes back over with two plates each with a sandwich, chips, a pickle, and a glass of milk.

"On a business trip, to Asia." She answers, setting the plates down. "Bon a petit."

"Can you look this over? I'm almost done." I say after taking a bite out of my pickle. Lucy skims over the page, going over every step in the equations.

"Jason, these are right." Lucy states, astonished, "I was away for ten minutes and you got this assignment done, correctly." She bites into her sandwich. "Huh."

"What do you mean, 'huh'?" I ask.

"How do you have bad grades, if you know what you're doing?" She asks me. I shrug.

"I don't get my homework done on time, as you can see." I state, motioning to the floor strewn with papers. "And I don't get enough sleep at night. That's why I sleep during work time."

"Oh, so you only have late homework to turn in. No studying needed?" Lucy asks.

"Exactly." I agree. Lucy thinks for a moment, eating a few chips in the process.

"Well, I think we should start with the assignments that should have been turned in a long time ago and work back from there. Sound good?" Lucy decides. I nod and start shuffling through the papers.

"Okay, this one. . . this one. . . definitely this one. . ." I mumble to no one in particular as I sort every other paper in front of me. "I think these are the ten latest and these," I say, heaving the second stack of papers onto the coffee table, "are the top twenty in the middle."

"I'm guessing these left," Lucy gestures to the pile left on the blue carpet.

"-are from last week." we finish together.

"Jinx!" I yell first, "You own me a soda." I say, proud. She gets up without hesitation.

"I'll be right back. You start on the Top Ten Latest while I get the 'soda' as you call it." Lucy teases. _'So cheeky.'_

Eleven assignments later, I get stuck. Lucy comes over from her English project because she sees me stare at one paper for at least three minutes.

"Stuck on something?" She asks looking at the paper.

"Yeah, this is an art project. We were picking a painting to do it on in class. I picked a painting, but I have to look at it to finish the project." I explain.

"Which picture did you decide on?" Lucy asks.

"The one called _Starry Night_." I answer.

"We have that one!" Lucy tells me.

"Really? Can I see it?" I reply.

"Yeah. It's in the library." Lucy grabs my hand and pulls me towards the hallway.

"Wait," I stop her, "I might have other things I'll need to research for, so. . ." Lucy catches on and picks up the smaller stack of papers.

"So let's move there." She says, setting her plate on top of the papers. I mimic her and follow her through the house.

* * *

**I couldn't have it where Jason isn't smart. He is. Don't let _anyone_ tell you otherwise.**

**Yes, Lucy is a sweet heart if you haven't noticed. Bad boy/Sweet heart cliche. It happens even to Jason.**


	3. His Tour

**Well, this chapter is not finished. If you have a suggestion, by all means.  
**

**Disclaimer, again: Lucy is of my creation. Jason and all other things DC belong to... you get my point.**

* * *

_-The combination of swirling dark and light can only come from-_

I write out my essay on Silent Night. It has to be one full sheet of paper long: two full pages. I write and scribble until I believe I can type it out on the computer back home. But I'm not so sure.

"Hey Lucy." I ask. She looks up from her book. "Can you read this? It sounds choppy." She walks over and takes the paper. After scanning it, she hands it back.

"It's good. Not choppy at all. Excepting this sentence. You can drop it completely." She tells me pointing.

"Thanks." I say and start to erase the short sentence. I reread it.

_'Sounds better.'_

She returns to her seat and picks up the yellow book. After about an hour, most of my assignments are complete. I'm putting away my folders, when Lucy snaps her book closed.

"How about a tour? It'll give us a chance to stretch our legs." She asks me. I just shrug and follow her out of the library. "You already saw the foyer, living room, library, and one of the west wing hallways." she starts.

I walk behind her and look around at what she points out.

Using observation skills I've had since I was little, I notice how her house is similar to mine. It's a huge mansion with a garden in the back with a flowers side and a vegetable side. Fruit trees along the edge and a grove here and there of oak and maple.

The rooms are arranged like back home, only different wood and designs. Where are study would be, they have a sitting area. The house doesn't have an elevator but lots and lots of stairs. Soon, Lucy has to stop.

"I guess you haven't been to every part of your house in one day." I chirp. She nods and sits on the sofa.

"At least not in the time we've spent going around." She tells me. I scoff and look at the time.

"I should probably be getting back." I say. She nods, sadly. "Can I come back tomorrow?"

"Sure. You still need to finish all that work." She replies. "I'll call my driver. He'll give you a ride."

* * *

**Done with this chapter! So how is it?**

**Some of the characters have something to say:**

**Damian: CtW needs criticism in her reviews. So do it! Review CtW and tell what's good or bad and other stuff or-**

**Alfred: Young man, you know the rules Master Bruce had set for your, er, habits.**

**Damian: Sorry Alfred. But seriously, CtW wants to become a better writer and reviews will get her there.**

**Jason: Wait, Damian, you aren't even in this story. Why are you here?**

**Damian: Uh...**


	4. His Grades

**Yay! It's out! For those that stick like glue to this story, I love you all! *gives out hugs, kisses, the like***

**Anyway, next chapter, I own Lucy, who is only mentioned here but ****whatev.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Jason," Bruce says when I walk past his office. "Come here." I turn around and go through the doors, standing in front of his desk.

"What's up?" I ask. Bruce motions to a chair.

"Take a seat." He waits for me to sit in the armchair, "Jason your report card came in the mail today." I start to move, but my guardian holds his hand up. "Your worst grade is a B-. That tutor of yours has paid off."

"Thanks, Bruce. But she would say that I had to just get the schoolwork in."

"She? What's her name?"

"Lucy Blake." Bruce nods.

"Yes, I know her parents. Wonderful young lady so I've heard."

"Um, Bruce?"

"Yes, Jason?" I fidget in my seat.

"Well, due to my extracurricular activity, my grades are just going to drop again." Bruce gives me his full attention.

"What do you propose?"

"That Lucy becomes my study partner?" I try. Bruce chuckles lightly.

"Jason, that isn't something to be ashamed of. Yes, she can be your study partner. If she wants to. Is she, nice?"

"Yes, we are lab partners and paired up together a lot for classes… I'd be going to her house a lot after school."

"That's alright, as long as you don't stay too long. And she doesn't start prying."

"Don't worry sir, I won't tell her," I promise.

"You should invite her over sometime. I'd like to thank her for keeping you on track."

"I'll ask."

* * *

**Quite short, just a filler. The next one will be _much_ longer. Now, if you don't know Jason, you'll want to pay attention to the next one.**

**Reviews! Lots! Just to say how many readers have been waiting! Just to hear remarks like, 'I've been waiting since two Valentine's Days ago, but I'm still here.' Are just what I need.**

**Bye!**


	5. His Past

**Skipping to one of their study sessions. This is more revolved around his past.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Jason or his past. I'm going off of what I know.**

* * *

I try to focus on the science worksheet in front of me, but I can't. I'm usually so focused with this class. But something else grabs my attention. I shake my head to clear it. I don't want Lucy to see I'm feeling, _off_.

"Uh, Lucy?" She looks up from her side of the kitchen table. "Can you help me with this?" She looks puzzled that I need help with Science. But she comes over anyway.

"Okay, let's see..." she starts explaining the periodic table, but I've zoned out. Only one thought fills my head, pushing all else to the back of my mind.

* * *

I walk down the street, on high alert. You never know what might happen. I reach my alley right when I hear, "There's the punk!" I run. I leap over trash cans, knocking them over for my pursuers to trip on. I climb up the fire escape with practiced ease. The group of guys I stole from weren't agile enough to catch me. They almost did two streets down.

But the chase was worth it. I stole a cupcake. Chocolate, Mommy's favorite. Whenever I brought her one, she'd stop taking drugs. When she felt like popping something, she'd eat some of the chocolate instead.

I didn't tell her I'd get one. I want to surprise her; It'll be her birthday Saturday.

* * *

"Jason, are you okay?" I come out of my daze and see Lucy had taken a chair next to me.

"Yeah, where are we?" I ask.

"I was showing you how the columns and rows were arranged," She states. I nod, distracted.

"Okay, thank you. I remember." A tear involuntarily forms. I pick up my pencil and try to answer a question. _Columns are each of the families of-_ The tear drops.

"Jason, is something wrong?" She asks. I sniff.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" I ask back. There are now five wet spots on my paper, and counting.

"I've never seen you cry before. It must be something important," She states. I wipe my eyes.

"I'm not crying," I lie.

"Yes you are."

"No, no I'm not."

"What's wrong?" I don't answer, tears streaming down my face.

'I'm fourteen! Born in the heart of Gotham for Pete Sake! And I'm bawling in front of the hottest girl in school!'

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm fine, okay," I answer, shakily. 'What am I going to without her? Without-' I push my chair back, hearing it slam on the floor behind me.

"Jason!?" Lucy calls after me as I round the bend and sprint down the hall. I hear her footsteps following me. So I pick the closest bathroom and lock myself inside. I crouch next to the pristine toilet as my tears multiply. I think of what happened those years ago.

* * *

"Mommy?" I ask as I climb through the window. I don't use the front door anymore. The man who owns the building is mean to me. "Mommy," I repeat. I walk through the kitchen/living room part of the apartment.

I briefly look at the only picture of her and me. I wrote 'Mommy' under her. That is my affectionate name for her. Just like she calls my her, 'strong baby' or 'sweet boy.' I love her nicknames.

"I have a surprise for you. I know you're going to love it." I look in the bedroom we share. Both the bed and the mattress on the floor are empty. "Are you in the bathroom?" I ask as I stand outside the door.

* * *

_Nok nok nok_

"Jason? What's wrong? You can tell me." I can answer her question in my thoughts.

'You don't want to know. Not like I'd tell you. I don't want to lose my only friend, so I won't.' Lucy jiggles the knob.

_Nok nok nok_

"Jason unlock the door, please?" I stand up and move to the sink. The mirror shows a scared little boy.

* * *

I wait about five minutes, the little cake behind my back. I knock on the door again. "Mommy." No one answers. I try to turn the knob, but it's locked. "I know you're in there." I tease. Nothing happens. "Well, I guess I'm going to have to eat this _chocolate cupcake_ all by myself." I say loud and slow.

Nothing happens, absolutely nothing. Usually she would rush to me at the sound of that word. 'Maybe she isn't home.' I think. I look in the living room. Her shoes are here. I start to panic.

"Mom?" I ask, dropping the kid-ish name. "Where are you? This isn't funny." I try to open the bathroom door again. But even with the busted lock, it won't open. I get a knife from the kitchen to unlock it. But it doesn't work, then I remember the window.

I climb up onto the ledge on the outside of the building. Being careful, I make my way to the window of our bathroom. The curtains are down so I can't see anything. I open the always unlocked window and go in feet first. My belly gets scraped by the bent metal lock on the sill. My feet settle in the tub and I close the window after my head is through.

"Mom, you won't believe what I got y-" I turn around. She's splayed out on the floor. Her face is facing the door, away from me. Her hand is wrapped around a bottle of pills. 'She passed out again.'

I step around the pills that spilled out of the orange container. I walk to the sink and take the cup from the floor. The water doesn't work. 'Forgot to pay the water bill.' I assume. I unlock the door and walk over to where I left the cake. 'A whiff of that and she'll perk right up.'

* * *

Lucy jiggles the knob again. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" I look away from my soggy reflection and breathe in a sharp breath.

'How could I not see? I was so stupid.'

"I'm going to get the key, alright? I'll be right back." I look up suddenly.

'She can't see me like this.' I look at the window. 'And she won't.' I open it and climb down. Her family has circles of big trees all throughout the yard. I pick one to my right. I run there and lean against a trunk so I'm not in the sight of the house.

* * *

The cupcake is right next to her nose, yet she doesn't smell it. In fact, her nose doesn't flare from breath. And her mouth is closed. I watch her chest, but fail to see it rise and fall. Her face is ashen.

"Mom?" I ask. "Mom, wake up." I take hold of her free hand. It's cold to the touch. I check and recheck all the signs. But everything points like a neon sign in front of the bar across the street.

"Mom! Wake up!" I don't know how to do CPR. I've only heard of it. "No! Nononono! No, you can't leave me!" I start crying. "Come back! Mom!"

I reach behind me and pick up the cupcake I abandoned. "I brought you a cupcake. See?" I show it to her vacant eyes. "Chocolate, your favorite… Mom." I nudge her. "Mom!" I shake her. "MOM!"

* * *

"Jason?" I tense up and peek around the tree. Lucy is standing there with my bag on her shoulder.

'She came?'

"How did you know I was here?" I ask.

"You were screaming." She says. She walks around the tree and drops my backpack next to me. "I was going to unlock the door. I thought you'd want tissues." She hands me the box. I take it and use one.

'Here's the part where she walks away and leaves me be forever.' But instead, she sits down. "Go away," I sniff.

"Actually, I don't have to. This is my family's house. But I'm _not_ going to tell you to leave," She counters.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"To understand. A friend is hurt and I want to help. If you don't let me in I can't."

"My past friends and tutors didn't want anything to do with me when they knew," I inform, starting another tissue.

"Have I been like other tutors? Or friends you've known?" She asks. "I promise it will be different this time." I wipe my tears, take a few deep breaths, and decide to tell her.

"My mom died two years ago, on this day." I look up from the dirt to see her shocked face. "Just two days before her birthday," I continue, choking on my tears. Lucy slowly comes over, but refrains from contact. "It's been two years without her," I repeat. I lean against her.

"Was that so hard?" She asks. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." She consoles. "Wait, Mr. Wayne was married?" I burn with fury from her stupid question. I break away and stand up.

"No!" I screech, "No he didn't! Mr. Wayne isn't my _real_ dad. He _took me in_!" I shake from pent up emotions. I don't care if she knows anymore. 'Let her run like the rest of them!' "My name is Jason _Todd_! My _real_ dad was never around! He was a _criminal_!" I yell, "He might be dead or rotting in Blackgate for all I care! And I don't! Because he left my mom and me alone with nothing!"

I scoff at the irony of the conversation turning back to my mother. "Speaking of which, she was addicted to drugs. She died from an overdose. I loved her, the one person I loved, and she left me too. I took care of her at age twelve and she left me. She thought life wasn't worth living."

"You lived near Crime Alley?" I look up, shocked. There was no resentment in her voice.

'But she'll crack. They all do.'

"Yes, for my whole life right down to when Mr. Wayne found me trying to steal his tires. That is how I survived, Lucy. I _stole_." Lucy doesn't respond. My back is now to her. 'Did she leave?' I think, not turning around. 'Did I scare her?' I don't hear anything. 'Good.'

I turn to get my backpack and see she's still there, holding a tissue. 'Wait, why's she crying?'

"Well?!" I ask, my anger returning. "Just leave already!"

"I'm sorry." She says, dabbing her eyes.

'What?' "Why?"

"Because you went through all that. Your parents, no matter who they were, are gone. You had to do things against the law to live. And I thought I'd understand, that it would be some trivial first world problem I could fix with a tissue box and a hug. But it's more than that. It's your past," She explains. I take in what she said.

"You don't think I'm terrible?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"That is the past, Jason. I don't judge on that. No one should. A true friend wouldn't."

'A true friend.'

After a length of silence, I crumble to the ground. She scoots over and hugs me. "Um, I'm going to her grave today. If you want, you could come with." I ask, timid.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude." Lucy declines.

"But," I plead, "I'd like you to be there." I slowly take her hand, "I'm sorry for yelling." She nods.

"Okay Jason, I'll come."

* * *

**Okay, the memory with his mom is my imagination. I cried when writing this. I think... It's been a while.**

**Anyway, who loves Lucy? I DO!**


	6. Her Letter

**Here's the next one. Short and Sweet.**

**Disclaimer: Lucy is mine. She's wonderful, sweet pure, and my character. Not DC's. Although DC propabably wished they thought of her.**

* * *

(LUCY'S POV)

Jason sinks to the ground. I kneel down next to him. I honestly don't care if my dark blue skirt gets muddy. Jason starts crying again, so I lightly touch his shoulder. When he looks at me, I offer him a tissue. He takes it.

"Hey Mom. I miss ya." He starts, trying to subside the tears so he can talk. "This is a friend of mine, Lucy… She knows about you, Dad, the Alley. And she's okay with it." He pauses to wipe his eyes and blow his nose, "My first real friend Mom. My grades are better too, all because of Lucy."

We sit there silently in front of the stone with a crude chocolate bar picture engraved below her name. I didn't know Jason didn't have any friends. True, I never saw him with anyone at school before. I figured he had some outside of school. I feel a surge of honor being granted that title.

"I shouldn't get credit for his grades." Jason looks at me in surprise, "Jason is smart on his own." I admit to the simple stone, "You'd be proud of him."

After a moment, we stand up. Jason stays facing the grave. "I love you, Mom." He says. We turn to go back to the car. My nanny drops him off at Wayne Manor. I'm driven home. On the way, I get an idea.

* * *

(JASON'S POV)

Two days after Lucy and I visited Mom, I go back to celebrate her birthday. I bring with me a bouquet of wild flowers. I did it every year, even the last one. It's a tradition for her birthday. She'd put them in a cup, but forget to put water with them.

When I arrive, I see another person has been here first. There's a few white lilies lying right below the stone. An open letter leans against my terrible drawing I made under Mom's name. It says:

"Happy Birthday Mrs. Todd!

In my family, we have a tradition. We each send a letter to a loved one on their special day. Jason loves you and I love Jason. So this is mine to you.

Well, I don't know much about you, so I love that you brought Jason into the world. If you didn't, I wouldn't have known him. He's special to me. Thank you.

I think your favorite flower is a marigold. And your favorite flavor is chocolate. My favorites are marble roses and butter cream.

I'm so glad I met you,

\- Lucy"

I read the signature again. Lucy wrote it. I'm touched. I lay my flowers on the dirt, right where Mom could smell them. "Hi Mom. Happy Birthday. I see Lucy came by.. Mom, she's so sweet and caring. No one at school has been that way to me," I tell her. "I've only known her for half a school year, but, Mom? Would you approve?" I know she's gone, but I still wait for an answer.

'Yes, Jason,' I hear in my thoughts, 'I know she has a place in your heart.' It sounded like Mom. A smile spreads across my cheeks.

"Thanks Mom." I scramble to stand up. "I hope you like the flowers. But I can't stay right now." I start off, yelling over my shoulder, "I got to go Lucy I love her!" as I run to the gate.

* * *

**Their love in bloom. I like how Jason acts like a child when he's around his mom, dead or alive. He's, uh, fourteen here.**


	7. Her Answer

**See what I mean? I needed one chapter to be posted, and now, here I am, getting the ones after it on here faster than you can read them! *Smiles like an idiot* I'm so happy.**

* * *

(LUCY'S POV)

"Ms. Lucy, your friend Jason is at the door," Ms. Nuatcherdux says, "I've taken the liberty of letting him in."

"Thank you," I reply, putting my book down. I see a particular glow in her face. I can't place it.

"I'll put some cookies in the oven. You two will be hungry," She says, patting her skirt down. "Mr. Todd is in the parlor." I walk through the quiet halls. As I get closer, I hear someone mumbling to themselves. I pause right before the doorless entrance to listen.

"Lucy- um, would you like t- no no no… You see, uh, I got these w- no, that's cheesy," Jason mutters. I sigh and step into view.

"Hello Jason," I greet. He turns around. He isn't wearing his usual t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Instead, he's wearing a nice polo shirt, slacks, and brown dress shoes. He's holding a bouquet of roses and an envelope.

"Lucy, uh," he looks at the flowers, nervous, "I bought these for you." He hands me them. "I heard they were your favorite."

"Really? From who?" I ask, curious.

"Mom," He answers. I nod and smile.

'He saw my letter.'

"Her favorite flowers aren't marigolds, but you were close. And she loved chocolate."

"Well thank you." I smell the pink and cream petals. He hesitates a moment, then hands me the envelope.

"I thought, since it was showing tonight, um," I open it up, displaying two tickets, "we could go watch that movie you've been thinking about."

"You want to watch Rush of the River?" I inquire. I know Jason _hates_ movies like that.

"No," he says, taking a few steps closer, "I want to go somewhere with you." I blush. "I want to go out with you, Lucy."

"Okay," I peek at the showing time, "yeah, 7:30 pm. I can do that." I look up at him beaming in his silly outfit. "But you can go as yourself." Jason looks down at what he's wearing.

"Alfred picked it. It's his attempt at humor, I guess."

"Well, his attempt was a success," I say, giggling, "You look pretty funny," I admit.

"Will you still go with me?" He asks. I nod.

"So, what do you want to work on?" I ask. He thinks.

"We have that physics worksheet to finish," Jason suggests.

"I have a better idea," I say. I lead him out into the main room. We swerve from the stairs and make a pit stop at the kitchen. "Bring the cookies to the library," I tell Ms. Nuatcherdux.

"As you wish."

"And I'll be going to the movies tonight," I add.

"Yes miss." We climb the stairs.

"What will we be doing?" Jason asks.

"Something I need a partner for," I answer cryptically. I walk into the library and pick up my script. "Drama."

* * *

**They're going on a date! YAY!**

**Stay tuned!**


	8. Their First Date

**Date ****Time! That movie, Rush of the River, doesn't exist. FYI.**

* * *

We walk out the theater doors and into the concessions/ticket area. Jason is at my side, holding my hand. I'm finishing off the second large pop he bought us. "I have to use the restroom," He says, apologetic, "Wait right here. I'll be back in a minute."

I stand by the drinking fountain. It's only a minute, I'll be fine. We did drink a lot of pop. Just then, a group of guys in masks walk into the theater. "Everybody down!" One yells. He holds his gun to the ceiling and fires a few shots. All the patrons, myself included, crouch by the floor. I count four guys, each has a gun. One starts walking over to me, eyeing my bracelet. Two doors slam.

"Did someone start a party?" Everyone looks to the entrance. "I think I lost my invitation." It's Robin, the boy wonder. He had barged through the doors, batarangs out. The closest guy to Robin turns his revolver at the hero.

But said hero throws one of his projectiles before the thug has a chance to pull the trigger. It lodges itself in the barrel and explodes. Robin flips over to him and kicks him below his chin. He falls over, unconscious.

"K.O!" Robin yells. The second masked man pulls out a knife, even though there's a pistol on his hip. He swipes it at Robin a few times. Robin dodges all of them and catches his arm. He twists it. The goon yelps and falls to the floor, holding his injured arm.

Two bullets go past Robin. The man by me and his partner fire round after round at the young hero. He has to flip and somersault to avoid a storm of bullets. But not long after, the guns run empty.

"You guys have lousy aim," Robin remarks as he punches one and kicks the other. They both go down. Then, we all see red and blue lights through the front glass. A dozen officers come in, guns at ready. But all four intruders are either out or in pain. Robin is standing above the one with the arm injury. "Their all yours gentlemen."

"Everyone okay?" an officer asks. Other moviegoers are starting to stand up. I follow their lead, shakily. I lean against the water fountain, trying to calm down. An officer sees me and makes his way through the crowd.

"Miss? Are you alright?" He asks.

"Um, Y-Yes. I just feel, a little-"

"We've called an ambulance. You need to sit down."

"S-Someone I know is in the bathroom. If I'm not here when he gets back-"

"Lucy?" I look up and see Jason, his front soaked. "What happened here? I heard gunshots and-" I pull him down and hug him.

"I'll leave you two alone," The officer says. I feel Jason's chin move on my shoulder.

"I can take care of her," He replies. Jason peels my arms off of him. "Lucy, your shaking. What happened?"

"There were these men in masks, they had guns. One came toward me. Oh Jason I was so scared." I bury my face in his soggy shirt.

"Sh sh sh, it looks to be over now… I'm here," He says. He rubs circles on my back, calming me. "Better?" He asks. I nod.

"Well," Commissioner Gordon, who came in after the officers, declares, "no one got hurt and the men are in custody. Thanks-" He turns, but Robin had disappeared.

"What happened to you Jason?" I ask.

"I was stuck in the bathroom being attacked by a killer sink," He jokes. " Enough about me. Are you okay now? No one hurt you right?" He asks, helping me stand.

"I'm okay," I reply, glancing at the open doors, "Thanks to Robin."

Jason calls Alfred and they drop me off at home.

* * *

**Well, that was a little spill of action.**

**That's all for now. The next one I need to finish writing out in the same spot. I got chunks everywhere!**

**But that's enough to keep you all satisfied right?**


	9. Their Place (Part 1)

**One of the chunks I talked about. Second part is coming up soon. I just didn't want it all here.**

* * *

(JASON'S POV)

I step out of the car and open Lucy's door for her. We walk into school together. It has been a few weeks. Each weekend, I took Lucy out on another date, finding places where what happened at the theater won't happen again. I took her to dinner, to the park, another movie, and now we are officially a couple.

We walk down the hallway and stop at her locker first. I watch her place a picture we took in her mirror side. Someone down the hall laughs a little too loud.

"Mark's coming," She says as we start to my locker, closer to Homeroom.

"Who's Mark?"

"My ex-boyfriend," She says. As we walk by the broad football jock, he shoves his shoulder into me.

"Sorry, _Wayne_," He says, ice lacing the apology.

'So that's Mark.' I stop, considering my options.

"Jason, don't. It isn't worth it," Lucy tells me. I nod and we continue away from him.

* * *

After school, we decided to walk to Wayne Manor to study. I had the books in my bag as she held onto the notebooks in hers. I don't mind, heh, I suggested it.

But as we were walking past the Gotham Park, Mark and some of his buddies were following us. I start to walk a little faster, not wanting trouble for Lucy's sake. But they see and catch up to us. "Wayne," Mark snarls. I turn, right into a punch. I fall to the pavement, wiping my mouth. "Get up. Do you think you can just take my girl?"

"I'm not your girl anymore Mark! Just leave us alone!" Lucy counters. I stand up.

"I'm not fighting you," I say. He chuckles.

"Really?" He punches me again. This time I stumble back.

"Yeah really. C'mon Lucy. Let's get back to the Manor, away from these jerks." Mark looks at me, furious.

"What did you just call me?" I turn back.

"A. Jerk." I grab Lucy's hand. "Run." We dash down the sidewalk.

"Come back here coward!" Mark yells.

"Into the trees," I direct. We disappear into the Gotham Park Forest. We slow down and walk through the shrubs.

"You can't hide in there forever!" Mark yells behind us.

"Jason, where are we going?"

"A short cut. The North Side of the forest is closer to the Manor. I know where I'm going," I reply.

"Okay, I trust you."

".. So, Mark-"

"He picked fights with everything that threatened his dominance, including me," Lucy says, disgusted.

"I see why you left him," I comment. Suddenly, there's a break in the trees. I look through. It's a good sized expanse of grass.

"I thought you knew where you were going."

"I guess we got off track. But I can tell where North is." Lucy looks through.

"Jason, do you see that?" Roughly in the center of the grass, there's a cottage. It's covered in vines and the garden surrounding it is overgrown with weeds. "It's beautiful," she says, letting go of my hand. She steps through and walks to the house.

"Lucy wait." I climb out and catch up. "Someone could be living here."

"You think?" She asks, "It doesn't look like anyone's been here in ages." She goes to the door. It's sealed shut by vines. She tries to move it, but it won't budge.

"Here, let me." I throw my weight against it. It moves a little. "One more time." I fall to the floor as it moves forward. Lucy gasps in awe.

"It looks like from out of a book," she says. I look up from my spot on the floor.

"It's dirty." Papers are strewn everywhere, dust collects in every inch of space, and there's a crack in the kitchen wall. The door opens up into the kitchen with a doorless opening leading to a living room. Lucy steps in and I get up to follow her.

"Jason, this could be our place," she says, excited. No one has been here in several years. And no one seems to know about it. I smirk.

"Yeah, our place."

"Let's fix it up."

* * *

**Mark, might see him again.**

**Reviews are wonderful! (just saying...)**


	10. Their Place (Part 2)

**Now they get to clean up a little *shudders* Good luck you two.**

**The cabin is not real in DC either.**

* * *

We find our way to the North side of the forest, marking our way as we go. At the Manor, we sneak some of Alfred's with us. Well, he let us; he sees everything. We make it back and getting working. "I'll pick up the papers and books."

"Okay, I got the kitchen," Lucy says, taking the broom and a box of wipes. I look at the titles of the books; they are all on botany or biology.

'You'd think Poison Ivy lived here,' I muse, collecting them into piles to throw later.

"We could use this place for homework. Of course we'll have to say before hand of where we'll be."

"Yeah at the park. And we could have lunch here. That way Mark can't barge in," I add.

"Drama practice."

"Candle lit dinners." She looks at me quizzically. I shrug. "I'm hungry." Lucy finishes the kitchen to the best of her ability and the tools she had and begins to sweep the wood where the books had once occupied. "How was it in there?" I ask, referring to the kitchen.

"Who ever lived here loved their spaghetti," she comments. I move the bookshelf to reach behind it. When I dust it, I discover it is brown, not the thick coat of gray.

"The books had plants in it. Weird combination."

"For someone that wanted to live in a forest away from people, in a city full of people? They would _have_ to be crazy."

"We are going to need a trash bin. All the books are mold filled or useless."

"The food is also about five or six years old. Forget the bin, we need a dumpster," she corrects.

"That's disgusting," I say, moving the bookshelf back. "Speaking of disgusting, should I tackle the bathroom, or would you rather do the honors?"

"Go right ahead, Jason. I'll pick up here."

* * *

The kitchen and the living room were as clean as we could make them when we left, along with the bathroom. We get back to the Manor right as dusk was falling. "Yes Ms. Nautcherdux, she's here. Yes… I see it is dark out. She can stay the night… Thank you for understanding." Bruce hangs up the phone. "Lucy can stay."

"I'll show her to her room," I offer.

"Be back down after," Bruce says. We start up the stairs. I lead her to a guest room.

"Mine is across the hall," I tell her. She goes to the window.

"Do you think there's a bedroom in the place?" She asks randomly.

"Sure, probably on the second level," I say. We both stand at the window, my arm around her waist. "Can we bring food tomorrow? Like a picnic?" She looks up at me. "I'm still hungry." She chuckles and kisses my cheek.

"Sure."

"Good night."

"'Night." I leave and go downstairs. Bruce needs me.

* * *

**They have the cabin now. Just a quick excerpt at that. They do finish that up. But I want to continue with their relationship. But, the next one is a short, special day for a certain, special person in Jason's life...**


	11. Her Memory

**The special person in Jason's life: Alfred! (Some of you thought I'd say a past girlfriend, didn't you?****)**

**For R, a guest reviewer: I'll get to it. I just haven't gotten to that point yet. I'm setting it up. But don't worry, he'll become Red Hood. (Otherwise I'd better change the title) And thank you! It helps to know it's alright to cry when writing. If someone didn't, then either A. They have no heart, or B. the story isn't actually sad.**

* * *

(JASON'S POV)

Lucy and I are sitting in the living room of Wayne Manor. Alfred walks in, turning their heads. "Are in need of anything, sir?" He asks.

"No thank you, Alfred. The show will be on soon."

"Very good, sir." The butler leaves. Lucy looks at the door, then turns to me. She shows me a letter.

"For me?" I ask, taking it. On the other side, it's addressed to Alfred Pennyworth.

"No silly, it's Alfred's birthday," Lucy whispers.

"Really? It's.." I go through my mental calendar. "Ohh.." I realize. Lucy giggles at my expression.

"This is my birthday letter for him. But I don't know where to put it."

"There's one spot he will always check," I say, "the _mail_." Lucy lightly punches me.

"A _special_ place, doofus… Hm, maybe the garden?" Lucy thinks, "Oh! I got it."

* * *

(ALFRED'S POV)

I walk into the kitchen. Master Jason is sitting at the counter, reading for English class. "Alfred?"

"Yes, sir?" I ask.

"Can you get my bookmark from the parlor? I forgot it when I came to get a snack."

"I'll get it for you sir."

"Thank you." I walk to the parlor and search for the bookmark. "Alfred!" Master Jason yells, "I found it! My bad!"

"You're very welcome sir!" I pick up the bookmark. On the other side, it says, 'Take the day off.'

* * *

(LUCY'S POV)

"Jason, can you get the eggs?" I ask, measuring out the milk.

"Sure.. Where are they?" I laugh.

"The fridge! Can't you cook?"

"No," Jason says, searching the fridge, "I have Alfred."

"And when he's gone.." I start, "you'd be lost."

"Basically." We are trying to bake some cupcakes before Alfred comes back from his day off.

"Do you think he'll want a present?"

"'Your well wishes are gift enough,'" Jason mimics. "I don't know what he'd want anyhow."

"Yeah, 'cause he's got everything," I tease, flicking flour at him. He yelps. "What? Don't want white hair?" I ask, flicking more.

"No! I'll wait until I'm older," he protests, dusting it out of his dark hair.

"Aw, I think it's cute. Eggs." Jason hands them to her.

"Eggs, milady." We finish the cupcakes and clean up our mess as best we can.

* * *

(3RD PERSON)

When Alfred comes home, he finds a few cupcakes on a plate, a streaked with flour and eggs kitchen, and Lucy's letter. "Happy Birthday Alfred," Jason says. Alfred receives a hug. "Lucy sends her regards also. She had to go home."

"Thank you, Master Jason. Now go, Master Bruce is in need of you."

* * *

**Jason and dates. Sigh.**

**Okay, short, fluffy, and not really in the story. I am definitely going through this when it is done to edit, revise, and CHANGE SO IT MAKES SENSE! *takes a few deep breathes* I'm not liking how it is a mess. The next parts (After he you-know-what) are going to be more structured, since it will be an actual story line.**


	12. His Scrapes

**Another short, sweet, and non needed chapter. PS, if someone really wants me to think this over because it makes zero sense, I will try to get to it, before school is over.**

**Disclaimer: I own Lucy... yeah, that's it.**

* * *

(LUCY'S POV)

I wait in the diner the next morning. I've _been_ waiting for at least five minutes. I check the clock as he comes in. "Jason you're la-" I look at him and stop in my tracks. He has a few bruises and an inch long red line on his cheek. "What happened?" I ask. I get up and gently frame his face with my hands.

"A minor mugging. I'll be okay," He explains. I order an ice pack. "No, Lucy, it doesn't even hurt." We sit down in the booth.

"Was it Mark again?"

"No, I didn't know them." I take the ice pack and set it on his cheek. Jason touches my wrist and guides it away. "It isn't as bad as it looks." He assures.

"Just let me do this and I'll forget you were late," I bargain. He looks at me with amusement.

"Oh, alright. But don't do a full on search on me," he teases. I press the ice to his cheek again. He orders what he wants to the waitress. I order a plate of french toast.

'How many times has this happened? He sounds as if it _has_ happened before. Of course he's Bruce Wayne's son, but that doesn't mean he'd be mugged a lot. And wouldn't he know how to defend himself?' He sees my concern come through as I think over this.

"Lucy, I'm alright."

"Okay," I say, finishing my food. "Are you done? I want to get to the cabin."

"Of course, milady," he teases.

(JASON'S POV)

'Whew, that was a close one. Lucy can't know where I was last night. Good thing there are so many muggings in Gotham.'

* * *

**I don't want to say where he's been and who- what he's been up to until she finds out.. hehe, foreshadowing.**

**For the edit thing, I'm thinking of having the first third (these chapters) be a one shot pre story to the real deal. So I'd have it on a separate thing. Or, most of the first third. I'm not done with it yet and there are a few in the end that are crucial.**

**What do you think about that?**


	13. Their Valentines Day

**Yeah, I'm really considering the prequel thing. But, this is the last of the before-importance-stuff.**

**Next chapter will actually be apart of the RHhaH storyline.**

**Enjoy, I _had_ to do this!**

* * *

(JASON'S POV)

The morning is upon me with a blast of light from the open curtains. Since they are closer, I draw the covers over my head. "Happy Valentines Day, Master Jason," Alfred says, opening my closet for me. I sit up in bed. That's right. It's Valentines Day. I got to do something for Lucy. I dart out of bed and pat Al on the shoulder on my way past him.

"Thanks Al," I say as he grunts.

"You are very welcome sir."

I eat, get dressed, and pack my bag whilst deciding what to do. I have the hour I usually would ignore the light to get ready. But that still won't be enough time. So I sit down at my desk and draw up a letter to Lucy. It says to meet me at the cottage at six. I stress that she can't be there before six and seven would be even better.

I lick the envelope and seal it with a heart. "Happy Valentines Day," I say aloud, writing the words on the front. She loves letters. I set it in my bag. I hear Bruce outside my door. I catch him on the stairs. "Hey Bruce."

"Jason, you're up early."

"It's Valentines Day. Can I get Lucy something?" I plead. He looks at me.

"You do have your allowance," He reminds.

"But that won't be enough," I beg. "Come on, I only get, what, thirty dollars per week? That isn't enough Bruce and you know that. I need to get flowers, candles, sweets, a present or two, I'm thinking it will be formal so I'll need a tux, rose petals, a romantic CD-"

"Alright Jason. Just do three things for me." Bruce says. I listen in. "One, don't spend all my money on this girl. Two, you can use Dick's tux from when he was your age. Three," he leans in close, "Make her night special. Don't have it be traditional. Make it a night she will remember and treasure." I nod. "I'll have Alfred get that tux ready for you." He takes out his wallet and hands me a credit card. "Remember favor number one."

"Don't use it all. Got it," I say.

Alfred drives me to school a few minutes later. We drive past the expensive stores with a half an hour to spare. I look at the store fronts.

"Alfred, pull in here," I tell the butler/chauffeur. He proceeds to parking at the gown store. "Wait here okay."

"Happy to oblige sir," Is his reply. I walk through the fancy doors of _Ze French Stitch_, staring at the various dresses. Someone arrives, hearing the bell ring.

"'Allo." She says in a french accent. "Welcome. How may I serve you?" I look around.

"Hey, I'm looking for a dress for my girlfriend."

"Does she 'ave one in mind?" I shake my head. "Okay, what kind of dress aah you looking for?"

"Well a party gown, like for prom. Not long, but not skimpy," I describe. She nods the whole time.

"Does she 'ave a favorite calor?"

"Not really."

"What daus she look like?"

"Golden hair that comes to her shoulders if not just past and eyes like chocolate." I describe. "About," I think, "5 foot 6 inches," I decide. She nods so wide, I think she was bowing.

"Good good, wonderful. Follow me." I walk down a few rows of gowns. She takes me to the way back. "Wait here," She chirps. I stand at the wall as she goes through a door. I stand for a few minutes then look at a few dresses nearby.

They were pretty, but none of them would be for Lucy. I walk down an aisle I haven't been down. It has all golden dresses. They would clash with her hair. I walk along the right side wall, where green and blue dresses sat on sewing forms. I set my eyes on a short green dress. I finger its tulle skirt.

"Ah, here we aah," the attendant says, coming back. "Sir?"

"Oh, over here," I direct, still looking at the dress. It has a green sequined bodice and silver shoulder straps and ribbon at the waist. The multilayer skirt stops before it touches the knee.

"So, 'zis one is abzalootly ta die fo'," she says, showing me a bright red dress that had a low cut neck line. I cringe at the price. Way too much for me.

"Um, what about this one?" I ask, point to the green dress.

"'Zat one es one oof a kind. But you aah za costoomer." She takes it off the dress form and holds it out to me. I finger the tulle with a dusting of glitter on it.

"Perfect."

"Zis es ze oonly size," She says.

"Nono, it will fit." We go to the register. "Hey um, can you drop it off at this address by about say, two o'clock?" I take out a card with the Wayne Manor info on it and two hundred bucks. "Please?" She takes both.

"I'll arrange eet," She whispers.

"Thank you." I pay for the dress and a pair of silver shoes to go with it.

"Find everything alright?" Alfred asks as I get back in the car. I sigh.

"Yes. Today is going to be perfect. Now to the bakery." In a few minutes, I'm standing in front of cakes, describing a cake to the head baker.

"So, a butter cream cake?" I nod. "Chocolate whipped frosting?" I nod again. "And for two people."

"Yes but, I want it to be special. The strawberries on top need to be poking out of the cake, not just resting on top. And the coconut is along the side as hearts."

"Would you like any words on it?" I tell him the rest of the details and pay for the cake in advance. "It will be there at eleven or noon at the latest. You will have your cake."

"My butler will be there to get it," I inform. He nods, satisfied that another customer came.

Finally, I arrive at school.

* * *

Right after school I go to the flower shop. I buy a bunch of roses. I don't just get red ones. I buy pink, white, yellow, and purple in marble shades, just as she likes them.

I call Al to come pick me up. I take the flowers to the parlor and leave them in a vase so they don't flatten. Alfred brings the cake from the kitchen. "Hey Al? Can you help me pack a picnic?" I ask.

"Going to that secret place I know nothing of, sir?"

"Yes, Al," I say, smiling. 'Alfred knows everything.'

"Very well, Master Jason. Oh, by the way, the mail came."

"Thanks Al. I'll check it."

"I believe I saw a particular _box_ amongst the envelops, sir."

I set the packed baskets next to the other things. "Master Jason," Alfred says. He produces a beautiful rose. "From my garden. It is a rare type of rose. It will last longer than others. And none, that I've seen so far sir, is quite as blue."

"I never knew you had a flower garden Al," I say, taking the flower.

"There are many things you don't know about me, sir."

"She'll love it."

"I have no doubt. Will you need any of my-"

"No thanks Al. I'll take a few trips on my bike."

"The motorbike, sir?"

* * *

(LUCY'S POV)

"Oh Jason, it's lovely!" I say, twirling in my new gown. Its hem falls an inch above my knees and fits my waist perfectly. "And I love these roses," I say, scooping them into my arms. "They smell divine."

"Well then I know you'll love this one." I turn around. Jason holds the bluest rose I've ever seen out to me. "From Alfred. He says he grew it." I lean the bouquet on one arm and take the rare rose. I feel the petals; Soft as silk. I put my nose in the petals and smell it. "I honestly don't believe him."

"It smells real," I say.

"But, it hasn't even started to look wilted. Look, it's perfect. Not one flaw," He says.

"Well, I'm still putting it in water, just in case," I decide. I walk to the kitchen and lay the flowers on the table. I search through the cupboards. 'I know there's a vase in here somewhere.' I check high and low. Finally, I find it in the cupboard next to the fridge. I fill it with water and set the roses in it. The blue one sticks up in the middle. I set it on the table, admiring the cream and gold vase with a rainbow of color popping out of it.

I walk back to the living room. Jason is sitting on the couch wearing a black tuxedo. He smiles and stands up. "I felt out of place in a t-shirt and jeans," He says, regarding the suit. "It was Grayson's."

"Jason, I don't have- and my hair-" I say, fiddling with it. 'I not ready.' He walks over and takes my hands in his. I stop talking and look at him.

"You are beautiful, Lucy. There is nothing you need to change," He tells me. I blush and he kisses it. "Shall we?" I nod. He links arms with me and leads me to the back sliding doors. The drapes had been closed, so I couldn't see what was out there. But he opens the door, revealing the surprise.

An ornate rug is spread out on the grass with the coffee table next to it. Candles are placed around the area and on the corners of the table. The farthest edge of the table from the rug has a row of candles on it. There is a path lit up with candles leading up to the door of the house. All of the ones on the ground are in sturdy holders so they don't tip over.

There are two pillows on the rug. On the table are plates of gourmet food with red rose petals scattered around them. "Oh, Jason," I gasp. It's perfect. He reaches over to a CD player and turns it on. Soft romantic music plays. He walks me down the path.

"I hope you're hungry," He says. He seats me on one side of the rug, the dress settling around me. He picks up a plate and sets it in front of me. Then he puts another two plates on the rug, one for him and one filled with little tidbits for each of us to munch on. I eye the last plate. It has a silver cover on it.

"Jason," I ask, "What's under there?" He looks at where I point.

"You'll find out, in a bit," He answers, "for now, let's eat."

"Is this from Alfred too?" I ask, teasing. He looks up.

"I helped," he says, exaggerating pain. I giggle.

"Well I bet it is delicious."

"If you like the pudding, I should be rewarded. I made it without help," He says.

"Pudding from a packet no doubt," I tease. He pretends to be offended.

"You doubt my culinary skills?" He asks. "Come on, taste it," He dares. I scoop a little pudding onto my spoon. I stop it before my mouth. I slowly put it to my lips and taste it. I never knew pudding could have so many flavors in one spoonful. I groan in delight of the delicious pudding.

"Beautiful," is the first word that comes to mind.

"I'm glad you think so," Jason comments, "because," he leans forward like it's a secret, "that _was_ made from a packet." We both burst out laughing, "now try the cherry sauce filled chicken."

* * *

We finish eating and lounge on the pillows, taking turns eating the last pieces of chocolate covered fruit. The chocolate wasn't just the milky kind. I can taste at least three different chocolates. The dipped parts of the apples, strawberries, and cherries were a marble of brown and white.

"Are you full?" Jason asks. I shake my head. "Good, because we aren't done eating for the evening."

"Can I see what's under there now?" I ask, bringing the mysterious dish back up. He shakes his head.

"Nope, but I have another gift for you." He turns around and picks up a small box. He turns back and hands it to me. I pull the ribbon on top and take the lid off. It's a necklace. It has a silver chain and pendant. The pendant is a uppercase 'J' holding an uppercase 'L.' "Do you like it?" He asks. I laugh with glee and pull him closer.

"Yes," I kiss him. he cups the back of my neck with his hand. His other arm circles my waist. "Yes I do," I say, our foreheads touching and mouths inches apart.

"I had that ordered a month ago," he tells me. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Can I put it on?" I ask. He smiles wider and shrugs. I turn around. I feel the cool links brush past my collar bone. He clasps it in the back and pulls my hair loose. He gets up and turns the music up a little louder.

"May I have this dance?" Jason asks, coming back. I nod and he offers his hand to me. I take it and he lifts me up, leading me to an empty part of the grass. When we are clear over the candles, I step out of the silver shoes Jason gave me. He sees and takes off his shoes. "I'd hate to step on your toes with those on," He teases.

He takes my hand and pulls me close. I lift my arm to his shoulder as his other hand touches my waist. We waltz in the moonlight. He twirls me every once in awhile. The skirt of my dress floats around me.

Then the song changes to something a little different. We turn together in a full circle and end with me dipping down, in his arms. I rise back up and he puts both hands on my waist. With one motion, he lifts me up and turns slowly. I look down at him and frame his face with my hands.

"I love you Jason," I say.

"I love you Lucy," He replies. I look into his bright green eyes.

"Jason Peter Todd, I will love you til I die," I say, honestly. He smiles. I wrap my arms around his neck and shoulders. And I kiss him. With him still holding me up, I look up. The sky is a deep black with more stars than I'll see in a lifetime. 'The perfect night.'

He sets my feet back in the soft grass. I lean against him, half waltzing as the music slows down. "And I, Lucy Rosea Blake, will love _you_ forever." He kisses my forehead, "I promise."

* * *

The last song ends and Jason leads me back to the rug. "_Now_ you can see what that is." I sit in my spot. He lays a towel on his arm and poses like waiter. He kicks the CD player and it starts playing a french instrumental song. "Hello, my name ez Jason and I will be presanting ze dessert of ze evening," He says in a French accent, "Today, we 'ave a very specio dessert for you." He puts his hand on the handle of the cover.

"Presenting, ze dessert for the evening. Ze _Crème Au Beurre Gâteau._" He removes the cover to reveal a buttercream cake. I gasp in delight. "As you can see, it haz ze coconut, strawbewies, ze whipped frosting as you like et, eend my personal favorite," I sit up to see the top, "Your new title of course," He finishes in his normal voice. On top in red cursive letters it says, _My Valentine_.

"It's beautiful." I say. He cuts a piece and puts it on my plate.

"As that-one-queen once said," he hands me the plate and a fork, bowing, "'Let them eat cake.'"

* * *

(JASON'S POV)

We finish most of the cake and talk a little, half-listening to the music. Lucy has a little chocolate on the corner of her mouth. "You have, uh," I start to say. She looks at me, her brown eyes sparkling. "Uh, there's a little chocolate on your-" I reach over and swipe it away, "There. All better." My hand stays at her cheek.

"Jason," She says.

"Yeah?" She moves closer on the rug.

"I just wanted to say," She starts. My fingers linger over her soft lips.

"Uh huh," I reply.

"That, yo-" I lean over and kiss her. She returns it with a soft passion. "-are, the person I want to spend the rest of my life with." we recline back on the rug and look at the stars. "I'm glad I said yes to tutoring you."

"Same here," I admit. A shooting star flashes across the sky. 'I wish I could live forever, and Lucy would never leave.'

I walk her home. She kisses me good night and goes inside still wearing the dress. I'll clean up tomorrow. I'm so tired, I could only stay awake long enough to get to my bed in Wayne Manor.

* * *

**Jason! You sure can treat a girl to a good time.**

**So, Final thoughts on the prequel-to-the-real-story-chapters?**

**Also, LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE WRITTEN!**


	14. Her Curiosity

**Hehe, I don't know how this got switched with another chapter, but I'm putting this one back up.**

**My bad!**

**So, this is the point where the story gets, interesting.**

* * *

_Bring! Bring!_

"Bruce! Lucy's here!" I yell up the stairs. Alfred comes out of the kitchen. "It's okay Al, I'll get it." I walk to the entryway as he turns back around. I open the door, the most stunning girl waiting.

She's wearing her cream spring dress with little blue flowers over it. It goes past her knees with sleeves that resemble layered petals. At her waist, a satin sash shows her dainty curves. Both the sash and the flower in her hair were blue. And finally, around her neck is the necklace I got her for Valentines Day.

"You look radiant." I say after kissing her cheek. She walks in, holding her silver clutch in front. "Al will be serving supper in the dining room. And Bruce will be down shortly." I tell her as she follows the aroma of chicken. She stops at the entrance to the kitchen.

"Good evening, Ms. Lucy." Alfred says.

"Good evening, Alfred. It smells delicious." I walk over to her.

"I'd get to the dining room so you can eat it." Alfred suggests. She nods and we go to the other side of the main room to be seated.

Jason leads me to my seat and pulls it out. "Thank you." I say, sitting. He takes his seat as Mr. Wayne comes in.

"Jason, wouldn't you rather sit across from Lucy?" Mr. Wayne asks.

"No. I want to be at her side." He says, placing his hand over mine. I blush.

"If you insist." He replies. He takes his seat at the head of the table. "So Lucy, how is school going?"

"Well, I've learned to spam my email from colleges." The boys chuckle. "And Jason has been delaying the project in History." Jason puts his hands up in defense, while a little red seeped to his cheeks.

"Well, how do you expect me to write a paper on an influential lady of the past if she was also my partner? We wouldn't receive a good grade."

"Why would it have to be about me? I'm not influential." I defend.

"Don't be too sure." He kisses me as Alfred brings in a cart of dishes. He sets one in front of me first and lifts off the cover.

"Oh, Alfred! It looks divine." I squeal. The butler proceeds to give the others a dish of chicken, then leaves.

"Thanks Al!" Jason calls.

"You are very welcome, sir." Alfred replies at the door.

"I think you should work on that project, Jason." I tease as he takes a bite.

"Not without my tutor." He says. "After supper?" I nod.

"And it will be on Rosa Parks." I decide. He lifts a fork of chicken as salute.

"You're the boss." He agrees.

* * *

"Master Jason," Alfred announces, "Master Bruce is in need of your assistance." Jason nods and gets up from the couch next to me.

"Sorry Lucy. Gotta go." He kisses me on the cheek. As he walks away, I stay at my spot on the couch.

"Could I help?" I ask. He turns and shakes his head.

"I don't want you to get hurt. No doubt it will be messy." Alfred stays in the room as Jason leaves.

"Why does he have to help?" I ask, coyly.

"Master Jason has a specific talent or two that will have an impact on the time it will take to accomplish the task at hand." the butler replies.

"How long will that be?" I pry.

"Depends."

"On what?" I press.

"On the task." He states, giving me no useful information. "Feel free to stay as long as you like. I can call Ms. Nuatcherdux to pick you up at anytime."

* * *

"I was pulled from Lucy for this." I retort as I tug on my tunic. "I had to leave her up there, alone."

"She isn't alone. She's with Alfred." Bruce states in his gruff voice.

"I _mean_ without _me_." I explain, clipping my cape into place.

"Jason, you realize you may not be able to have a continuing relationship without telling her."

"Dick did."

"And look where that got him. Barbara hasn't contacted him outside of work in a few years. And that doesn't count, she knew."

"Whatever. I'll make it work." I state. Bruce pulls on his gloves.

"Let's go."

I decide while I wait for Jason to be done, I'll explore the house a little. I've already been here, but I haven't been _everywhere_. I walk up the stairs and pick a hallway. I walk down it, admiring the decorations. I stop at a familiar door It's open a crack. I peek through and see the disaster inside. Jason's backpack is on top of the mess. On the dresser, the only clean spot is where my picture sits with a creamy white and blue marble colored rose.

I select another door farther down. This one is neat, like the guest rooms. But there is also memorabilia on some of its tables. There are pictures of a young man with raven hair and bright blue eyes. On the bed, there's a box that says 'Dick Grayson's Private Box'. 'Jason must have a brother, or an uncle.'

I don't bother with the big doors at the end. They must lead to Mr. Waynes chambers. Finally, after an hour or so of peeking into random rooms, I find a study. It's big with bookshelves lining the walls. In one corner, there is a grand piano. 'I wonder if Jason plays,' I muse.

The wall you face when sitting at its stool has a grandfather clock in its center, amid the shelves. But when I walk over to it, I realize it isn't working. I gently tap the glass. "Odd." Deciding to ask about it later, I sit myself down at the piano. It still looks playable. I start up a song that I know. I watch my fingers dance over the ivory keys, when I stop. There are three keys that look more worn than the rest. Curious, I press the first one.

DING!

Then, the second.

DANG!

And finally, the third.

DONG!

A clicking sound comes from behind the clock. A bookshelf starts to move! I duck behind the piano, scared out of my mind. 'What did I do?' The whirring stops and I wait for something to happen. Slowly, carefully, I look past the shiny black wood. The grandfather clock had moved to its left. In its place, in the break in the bookshelves, is-

"-Stairs?" I ask aloud. I stand up and move over to it. The stairs spiral down with walls of stone. "What?" I suddenly hear footsteps approaching the room. More clicking joins it from the clock. Without thinking, I dive through the opening right before the clock moves back.

* * *

**Where I broke it off, I might add more there. Again, I'm sorry.**

**This story is really in a rut right now.**


	15. Dynamic Duo!

**Epic battle between the Joker and the Dynamic Duo! EPIC!**

**Disclaimer: I am not responsible for Joker's insanity. Only DC can do that.**

* * *

(3RD PERSON)

Batman and Robin are in the midst of a deadly battle with twenty some of Jokers goons. The Clown Prince of Crime himself is standing on the stage, laughing his head off. Robin gives one clown a right hook and turns to another, deflecting a knife blade. Batman keeps a shorter henchman at arms length as he kicks one rushing at him. The Bat punches Shorty in the face, knocking him out. Unknowingly, a clown with a green star on his pale cheek sneaks behind Batman with a large mallet.

"Batman duck!" Robin yells, throwing a batarang. His mentor crouches down just as the projectile goes over his head and hits the sneaky clown in the hand.

He yowls, dropping the mallet on his foot. Robin smiles at his aim. But he gets tackled due to his lowered guard. He manages to beat them off his back. Both heroes take on the two thugs, knocking them out.

Now, the Dynamic Duo is back to back, surrounded by Joker's thugs. "More decided to show, huh? What does he pay these guys?"

"Robin, not now," Batman scolds.

"I'm just saying," one goon braves the circle. Robin kicks him back, "Why would fifty some guys fight _us_ for a sadistic clown? It's-"

"Insane?" Batman suggests. Robin stops talking. "Focus." The thugs advance in groups. Batman takes on one side of the circle as his partner takes the other. Joker still dances on the stages, watching.

"Batsy," he sings, "Why the _rush_? Don't you want to see the finale?" He takes out a big red button and wiggles a gloved finger over it. "Wanna see what this does?" He asks mischieviously. Through the fight, Batman narrows his eyes at his nemesis.

"Robin, can you manage here?" The Dark Knight asks.

"Sure, there are only what? Thirty still standing, right?" Robin jokes dryly.

"I'm going after Joker." Batman takes out his grapple gun and swings onto the stage. Joker pretends to be shocked.

"Oh, Batsy. I _knew_ you were going to stick around." Joker puts his hands on his hips in a know-it-all fashion. Batman narrows his eyes even more. Joker smiles innocently with his hands behind his back. "I'm sure we'll have," Joker pulls out his flag gun, "a _blast_," he says with a sadistic edge. He points the gun at Batman. But a batarang lodges itself in the barrel and produces a bright light. Joker stumbles back, rubbing his eyes.

"What does the button do Joker?" Batman demands.

Joker just laughs and mutters, "Just the flash I needed. Haha heh heh..." Batman rushes at him. He knees him in the stomach and grabs him by the collar.

"What. Does. It. Do!?" He says inches from the villains face.

"Hey hey, watch the suit. Made it me-self. You like?"

"I'm not in the mood for games."

"You're never in the mood for anything," Joker pretends to wipe a tear away, "especially little 'ol me," He adds innocently. Batman growls at the sinister clown in his grip. Joker whimpers for real. "Hey hey hey! Okay, Batsy, okay. You got me." He throws his hands it the air. "Cuff me, it's over."

"You know it is," Robin says, leaping onto the stage, "The others are out or running. Police are also in the front Batman." Joker takes out a hankie and dabs his eyes.

"They grow up so fast, don't they. I still remember when Birdy was yea-high." Batman throws him to the wall. "You wanted to know what this does?" He says, grabbing the button. The villain pulls a stage rope, signalling to more henchmen, "This!" He pushes it.

"Ahh!" A trap door had opened up under Robin. He falls through, grabbing the edge just in time. He looks down to see hyenas. One of them jumps and grabs the yellow and black cape in its teeth. "Batman!"

"I love my babies, _but_, there is no room on the plane for animals," Joker comments.

"What are you planning Joker?" Batman asks, staring his nemesis down. Joker starts to back up with his new henchmen.

"Oh nothing. Just been recruited to a league. Apparently they love the insane," Joker says, making a silly face. "Now, you can make _me_ late for my ride, _or_, save the bird from being eaten. Tata!" The exit door slams behind him. Batman immediately turns to Robin. They lock arms and Batman yanks his partner up. He kicks the hyena off the cape.

"Let me guess, I'm heavier than I look?" Robin quips. He receives the famous 'bat glare.'

"We need to get back to the cave," Batman states, unmoved by the Boy Wonder's joke.

* * *

**Is Joker OOC? I'm just making sure..**

**What does this have to do with Jason? (Question for none DC readers)**


	16. His Secret

**Ooh! We're here! *Giant squeal!***

* * *

(3RD PERSON)

The batmobile pulls up to it's spot in the batcave. Batman pushes a button next to the wheel to open the top. Robin follows him out. They walk over to the computer and the dark knight starts typing.

"So, what are we doing?" Robin asks, looking at the screen.

"We have clues from Joker. I'm pin pointing the next place he'll be." Batman answers. "Robin, think. What did the Joker say?"

"Uh, he said 'the League recruits the oddest bunches' and 'I'm the oddest.'" Robin mimics. "He was asked to come. Someone needs his help. And it can't be Justice League." He thinks out loud.

"Then what League is there that would 'recruit' the Joker?" Batman knows the answer, he just wants Robin to think about it.

"League of Shadows!" Robin exclaims, thumping his forehead. "Duh. Right?"

"I've seen Ra's do crazier things." Batman agrees. He leans back in the chair. "But his motive is unclear this time." He stares at the computer for a few seconds. He then straightens and pulls up the files on Ra's, Joker, and Talia. 'Might as well not leave her out.'

"So he's headed to the Middle East." Robin deduces. Batman clicks on the console to also bring up the map of Ra's' current movements.

"It would seem so." He agrees.

"I'll call Oracle. She can tell Superman the situation." Robin offers, turning to leave.

"No. We're handling this one." Batman orders. Robin stops and looks at him, furious.

"What?!" He yells. Batman finally looks away from the screen.

"We are going after the Joker. Now." he emotionlessly tells his partner. Robin stares at him.

"But _she's _up there!" Robin protests, pointing at the stairs.

"Alfred can show her out. This is impo-"

"Yeah! I get it!" Robin yells at him. "Can't we just play this out like the other times?" he pleads.

"No." Batman says. Robin huffs and starts for the stairs.

"For an emotionless flying rodent, you're a real grouch Bruce." He retorts.

"Where are you going?" his mentor asks. Robin turns again.

"Up. To see _her_. At least say goodbye." Robin declares.

"You can when we get back." the mentor says. 'He's forgetting about his suit.'

"Oh, so I'll say goodbye _after_ we get back?" Robin asks over his shoulder. Neither of them hear the footsteps coming from the 'trophies.'

"I never said that." Batman argues. Robin doesn't pause his assent. "Jason!"

Jason stops and turns around, ready to take out a smoke pellet. He notices someone behind Batman.

"Jason?"Lucy asks with disbelief. Jason stares at her, then turns his gaze to Batman. He hasn't moved a muscle.

"Lucy?" Jason asks after looking back at her. Batman follows his attention to his girlfriend.

"You're... Robin?" Lucy asks. Jason looks to Bruce. He just nods in his subtle way. Jason takes his mask off.

"Yeah Lucy, I am." He starts down the stairs.

"And Bruce Wayne. He's Batman?" Reluctantly, Bruce removes the cowl.

"How much of the conversation did you hear?" He asks her. She looks scared at hearing Batman after knowing _who_ he is.

"J-Just where you said you are going across the sea to stop someone. And I won't tell. I won't! It's just the clock moved and-"

"Lucy, we believe you." Bruce throws a glance at Jason. "Or _I_ believe you. And yes, we have to go to the Middle East to stop the Joker." Bruce groans at the statement.

"You're going to leave me?" She asks. Jason finally reaches her and takes her hand.

"Well, not forever. We just have to stop some villains. We'll be back in uh," he looks to Bruce for support. He just rolls his eyes and sighs.

"It takes about two hours to get from Gotham City to the hideout we think they are using. And without the help we-"

"We'll be back sometime this week." Jason says. Lucy becomes downcast at his decision.

"Almost a week! Can it be... a day?" She bargains. _This isn't something you make a deal over,_ Batman thinks.

"Mm, five."

"Two?"

"Four"

"Two and a half?" Bruce has had enough.

"It will be four okay! Four days. I did the math." He barges in. Lucy is hurt. Jason tilts her chin up.

"I'll be back Lucy."

"Promise."

"What?"

"It wasn't a question. Promise you'll be back. I don't care if it takes you longer. Just promise you will come back." She cups his cheek. "Please."

"I promise Lucy." He hugs her. "No matter how long it takes me."

* * *

**He's going over seas to fight the Joker. Man, that's dedication.**

**Lucy now knows. Check point reached.**


	17. His Mistake

**Hi! I'm back to working on this one!**

**First off, I'd like to say I'm really****really****really****really****really****really****really****really****really****really****really****really****really****really****really****really****really****really****really****reallyREALLY****really****really****really****really****really****really****really****really****really****really****really****really****really****really****really... etc etc SORRY for making all of you wait to continue reading this.**

**I had a huge writer's block. I didn't know how to write the mission. So what I did? I skipped it up to the point where they encounter the Joker in the movie.**

**So, prepare those tissue boxes, because you will need them. (No, the thing we all know that will happen doesn't happen here. That.. that comes later.)**

* * *

Jason's POV

We tracked the Joker to Bosnia. He left a trail of grinning bodies to a pharmacy. Batman opened the door, but no one there could help. We race through the halls, listening for Joker's insane laugh.

"Through here," Batman whispers, kicking the door open. I follow him through and stop at his side. Joker's clown goons wearing gas masks are using their full arms to swipe pill bottles into the bags. They look up at us at the sound of the door hitting the concrete tiles.

We are only still for a second. Joker turns around to look at us, his revolting red smile. Batman lunges forward and the goons come to meet us, passing a now laughing Joker.

I wait for Batman to take out three as I run behind him. I leap over him, grabbing a goon's head and crashing my knee into his face. He falls to my feet. Batman is taking the others still standing, but we have the upper hand.

I look up to see Joker taking the back entrance. I smirk and go after him. No way is he getting away again. "Robin! No!" I hear behind me. I ignore the order and dive through the door.

I pass hallway after hallway until I realize that the only sound I can hear is my near silent footsteps. I stop and look around. Batman didn't follow me. He must still be busy with the henchmen.

"Ohh.. Birdy boy~" Joker's voice echos through the air. I take out a batarang, ready to throw at a moment's notice. "What? No hug hello? I'm deeply offended."

I take a few steps to the left, pinpointing the origin of his voice from that direction. "Come out Joker! It's over! You lost," I say, listening for him to speak again.

"Ohhh hoho-hehehe.. I don't think so~" he sings again. I take a few more steps. He jumps out from behind a corner, "SURPRISE!"

There's a flash and I close my eyes, momentarily blinded. I toss the batarang in my hand. There's a grunt that escapes the Joker's crimson lips. I can hear his maniacal laughter before something hard hits me in the head. I collapse to the ground and the laughter dies away.

* * *

The ringing in my ears is what brings me to consciousness. I feel rough rope through my gloves, restraining my arms behind my body. I take in the rest of what my four senses can before allowing myself to use sight.

I taste copper in my mouth, reminding me of the good whack I received earlier. My legs are free of rope and I'm laying on my stomach. 'Concrete flooring. Not the same as the pharmacy.' I hear dripping water, and someone is pacing. My own breathing is shaky.

"Agh, what's taking the bird brain so long to wake up.." someone mutters. The voice echoes off of walls, so I must be in a large space. And the voice sends shivers up my spine; Joker. I hear someone kneel next to me. He takes a big, exaggerated breath right next to my ear. "ARE YOU AWAKE KID!?" He yells.

My eyes shoot open, not expecting him to scream like that. But he did, and it hurts. My ears are still ringing as is. The first thing I see is Joker's face, pasty and grotesque as ever.

"Oh goody. I didn't interrupt your sleep, did I?" He asks. I wrinkle my nose. His breath smells nasty. Like he ate a person for breakfast.

'As if you genuinely care,' I want to spit back. But he doesn't give me time to.

"Anywho, now we can get to the fun stuff." He stands up, getting out of my face.

I roll onto my back and look around. I'm in a warehouse. I try to sit up, getting to my knees. I look up as the Joker gets back, only to receive a facefull of crowbar. I fall back to the concrete, groaning. I cough as I feel fresh blood on my tongue.

I try to calm my heavy breathing. "Wow, that looked like it really hurt," Joker says, watching me. He smiles sickeningly and uses the crowbar a few times, each on different areas of my body. I fall onto my back, gritting my teeth. "Wup, now hang on, that looked like it hurt a lot more."

'You think? No kidding! Why don't you try being on this side, scumbag!?' I want to scream. But considering my throat, lungs, and ribs feel like they've been set on fire, I hold back the retort. It would just egg him on anyway. I just stare up at the ceiling. 'Batman where are you?'

"So," he continues, tapping the crowbar speckled with my blood on his gloved hands, "Let's try and clear this up, okay pumpkin?" He asks, like I have a choice. "What hurts more.. A.."

The metal connects with my cheek again.

"Or B.."

This time it lands on my gut. I can barely keep back a grunt.

"Forehand," he sings. I was about to sit up, but my temple gets the brunt of the blow, so I fall back, again. "Or backhand." I feel a rib crack.

My cheek is pressed to the floor, where a puddle of red had developed from the beating. Joker laughs at my misfortune, so I turn my body to tell him something. But it only comes out as an incoherent jumble.

He stoops down again, still in my face. He mimics the sound I made, then cups his ear, "A little louder lambchop." He grabs my head, for a reason I don't care to find out, "I think you may have a collapsed lung. That always beats the oratory."

I take advantage of being this close to him. I spit at him, more blood and anything else. He retaliates with the firm grip on my head to slam my nose into the concrete. I yelp at the pain, a distinct crunch reaching my ears. The next sensation I feel is a steady flow of blood down my face.

"Now that was rude," he states. "The first boy blunder had some manners." I manage to roll my body so I'm not faceplanting the floor. I smile, teeth showing, little red veins going down them. "I suppose I should teach you a lesson so can better follow in his footsteps," he says.

He seriously looks like he's considering it. 'But the Joker is anything but serious.'

"Nah.. I'm just going to keep hitting you with this crowbar!" He raises it up again, shoving his foot between my shoulder blades.

I stare at the curved metal as he wields it above his head like a trophy, laughing. 'Bruce.. Where are you?'

* * *

**Ouch. Well, I hope this satisfies you all for now. Although I left you on a cliff hanger.**

**Now, next chapter is 'the moment' so I have a poll for you all:**

**Who's POV should it be in? A. Robin's or B. Batman's  
Because I'm okay with either.**


	18. His Fall

**I know I was going to only write Astrid: Part Three, but I'm at a stump there and other stories aren't finished yet.**

**And I also know it took a while, but I finally got this part done.**

**Terrible part, but it's not like any of us are surprised (If you know anything about Jason Todd.)**

**For those that don't, only those with hearts of stone won't need tissues.**

* * *

Jason's POV

"..Okay kiddo, I gotta go. Can't say this hasn't been fun right?"

I don't move from where I am on the floor, my ears still ringing from his assault. Any sound that makes it passed the ringing sounds lagging.

"Well.. maybe a smidge more for me," Joker admits, "But I'm just guessing since you've been awfully quiet."

'Yeah, all because of you clown-head,' I want to spit back. But I can't, because he's right. I have a collapsed lung. "Anyway.." he says, his voice fading out as my ears start to throb on their own again, "be a good boy, do your homework and be in bed by nine. And hey!" I would look at the maniac, but I don't want to move. "Tell the big guy I say.. Hello."

I hear a door close as he laughs his head off and a lock click into place. Only after I can't hear that laughter do I dare open my eye. My other one has a bruise forming around it.

I roll over onto my back, protesting the entire time. I flip my feet over my head so I'm kneeling. I slide the handcuffs over them so my hands are in front. I stop for a moment, exerting myself. The pain is unbearable and I want to collapse onto the floor again.

But I don't. I push up with my hands and stand on my two feet. I feel bones moving in ways they shouldn't and a wave of dizziness passes over me. But I don't sit down. I waver a little, then start walking slowly to the door. I barely take another step before I faceplant on the concrete.

"Ahh!" I wait for most of the pain to subside. Then I push my arms forward and inch along the floor.

I grit my teeth, a dribble of blood rolling down my chin, and try to keep my audible protests at a minimum. I look up, to see how far away I am, when I stop. She's standing there.

"Mom?" My voice is almost inaudible, but somehow she understands me.

"_Jason, baby.."_ She says softly.

I shake my head, which results in a few stars to dance on my vision, "No, no, you're dead. You can't be here."

"_Jason.."_ my mother says tenderly, "_won't you give your mother a hug?"_

I look at her as she opens her arms wide. I smile with broken teeth and start to move again, I inch along the floor and stop when I'm halfway there.

"_Jason?"_ I flinch at the new voice and turn my head. I drill a wet gasp down my throat.

"Lucy..?" I whisper, again with a scratchy voice. She's wearing the same dress she wore when I left.

"_What happened?"_ She asks. Lucy starts to walk over.

"Lucy, you sh-shouldn't be here.." I manage, trying to stand up. She finishes coming over.

"_Was it Mark again?"_ She asks. I'm confused by her question and she puts a hand on my arm. I realize there that I'm dreaming. I don't feel her. I feel nothing. I start to move away from her and to the door. "_Just let me do this and I'll forget you were late,"_ she says sternly. This is a memory, she isn't here.

But her words hit my heart. 'She's going to be so mad when I get back, that all this happened. She's bound to be scared for me right now. I have to go home to her.' I start dragging my sorry carcass to the door. I start to dream that Mom is there again.

I use that to motivate me. I reach her and she is still waiting for that hug. I see the warmth in her eyes, just like when I used to bring her chocolate. I reach up, forgetting that she's a mirage.

My hand touches the door handle. Before I collapse back down, I get a firm grip on it and shake. But it's locked. I let go and fall into a heap. When I can move, I turn around so my back is against the door. My head hits the metal and I grab my side in agony.

* * *

Bruce's POV

Snow flies on either side of my bike. 'Faster faster faster, he can't get away with this.. I won't allow it.' I tell myself that Jason is counting on me and I can't let him down. I look at my GPS, which I've followed from Jason's comm. 'I have to get there on time.'

* * *

Jason's POV

"_Jason.." Lucy says softly. She frames my face with her hands. She's mesmerizing in her green dress. I knew it would fit perfectly on her. "I love you Jason," she says with confidence._

"_I love you, Lucy," I say immediately after._

_She chortles to herself and promises, "Jason Peter Todd, I will love you til I die." She leans over and kisses me as she has done many times over._

"_And I, Lucy Rosea Blake-"_

A sound brings me out of the memory filled daydream my mind concocted. I turn away from Lucy and look at a crate near the wall. The beeping comes from it. Red numbers count down, with eight seconds left.

"_-will love you forever."_ I widen my eyes as I realize what's going to happen. Bruce isn't here, Joker won. 'Lucy..' I close my eyes, 'I'm sorry I couldn't keep my-'

* * *

Bruce's POV

My bike glides up the incline and I jump off. I run toward the warehouse. 'Joker, when I find you, you are going to wish I do kill you,' I vow in my head. But I don't reach the door in time.

Flames burst out of all the windows. I shield my face from the heat. Pieces of metal fall to the ground around me. When I push a slate of metal off of me, I see the whole warehouse is destroyed. 'Jason!'

Wooden crates burn from left over fire. Metal lays in twisted figures. Through the smoke, I smell blood. I run to where the warehouse once stood. I go to the closest piece of fallen wall. With all my strength, I lift it up, but it's empty.

I end up where the door once stood. I throw a beam off the pile and start digging with my own two hands. Then I stop. "No.."

Jason lays lifeless on the ground, covered in blood and bruises. His leg is bent wrong and his left side has burn marks from the explosion. His body is riddled with cuts and bruises from something other than the explosion.

And he was right next to the door. He was right there. I gently pick him up. 'If I was faster..' He doesn't wake up, I know he won't wake up. "Jason," I say my voice shaky. I close my eyes and don't hold back the tears that come from the circumstance.

In my frustration, I yell into the wind above the roar of the flames.

* * *

**I tried to keep it to the movie as best I could.**

**The memories he sees are from the chapters 'His Scrapes' and 'Their Valentine's Day'.**

**Now, the next part is a little tricky. Because I'm not sure how I am going to go about this.. We are at the point in the story that doesn't take place in the movie. I don't want the part with the Lazarus Pit, I have an idea what to do for Jason's next scene. But I want some of Gotham in there first.**


	19. His Return

**After a long wait, here is the next chapter.**

* * *

3rd POV

"And in other news, Bruce Wayne returns to Gotham after a sudden and mysterious disappearance-"

Lucy looks up. There is a video live at the scene of Bruce stepping out of a private plane. He's waving to a crowd of reporters, a grim line set under his nose. Lucy watches for Jason, but doesn't see him.

'Maybe.. He's already left the plane?' she reasons.

Bruce continues to not smile, unlike what he would usually do in front of cameras. He has to keep up the billionaire playboy facade. Lucy thinks nothing of it, until he turns around..

And helps carry a coffin off the aircraft.

Lucy stares at the sight. Bruce's masked but evident sorrow, the casket that has the Wayne symbol on top. The strange lack of a certain person, who was definitely with Bruce.

A tear slips down her face, and another follows. "Ms. Nautcherdux?" She asks in a whisper.

"Yes, dear?" the caretaker asks from the armchair.

Lucy sniffs, "Can you bring the car around. I need to go to the airport."

"..Are you alright, Lucy?" Ms. Nautcherdux asks.

"I need to go to the airport," Lucy stresses.

* * *

A long Wayne car is parked outside the entrance to the airport. Lucy pushes past onlookers, including reporters and people coming and leaving the building. She reaches the line drawn by security to give Bruce space.

"Excuse me, miss," a guard says when she tries to cross the line, "you aren't allowed over there."

"I'm a friend," Lucy says, tears drying on her cheeks, "I'm a friend and if you tell Mr. Wayne that Lucy Blake is here, he'll let me through." The guard looks at her skeptically, "please sir, I need to get through."

He turns on his commlink.

Bruce stares at the wooden box holding his son; his partner. "Sir," a security guard says, "there's a girl in the crowd that says she knows you, personally. A Lucy Blake?"

Bruce sighs, tiredly, "Yes, I do. Send her over." Not one minute later, Lucy's shoe falls are heard on the concrete. Bruce turns to greet her and opens his arms. She barrels into to him -her arms pinned to her chest- and she feels an immovable man stagger a little.

"Tell me it isn't true!" She pleads, "Tell me this is some horrible prank and Jason-"

"Lucy," Bruce says, his heart being stabbed with his son's name. Lucy sobs one more time into his shirt before looking up at him. "..He's gone."

Lucy's eyes water again and she shakes her head. She buries her face into his shirt and he rubs her shoulder comfortingly. A few reporters get passed the security guards and walk over. "Sir?" One asks. Bruce motions for Alfred, who was waiting on the other side of the car.

"Miss.." Alfred takes Lucy to the back seat. She sits there, numb, and uses all her willpower to not look behind her, at the wall. She knows what lies beyond.

* * *

Lucy stays at Wayne Manor, which her parents don't mind. They understand how she feels at the loss of Jason. At least.. how much they can. Lucy walks up into Jason's room. It's still how it is before he left. She walked inside only once before, the night he left.

Her rose is still there. The picture is still sitting there. And everything is still a mess.

The bed has a spot where Jason must curl up at night, because the rest is covered in clothes or junk. Lucy walks over and sits on that clear spot.

She curls up with her head on the pillow. She starts sobbing to herself. She knows Alfred is downstairs, she hasn't a clue what Bruce could be doing now. She starts sobbing more and that is where the tears decide to appear.

She stains his pillowcase with them. "Why..?" She asks the air, "You promised.. You promised Jason!" She sits up and looks around. "What happened? Bruce won't tell anyone. Why.. you promised!"

No one answers, and she shouldn't expect him to. She's lost him and she can't do anything to change it. She stands up and walks to the phone. She dials up a dressmaker's shop. "Hallo?"

"Hi," Lucy sniffs, "this is Lucy Blake? I would like to alter my dress order."

"Haf course, Miss Blake. What alterationes would you like?"

"Change the color to black," Lucy says.

"Of course mademoiselle," the nice lady says.

"Thank you.." Lucy says quietly. She hangs up and drops the phone. Her dress was going to be red, because Jason asked her to the dance coming up. But now? ..She'll have to wear it to his funeral.

* * *

**Okay, I had tried only working on one until it was finished. That wasn't working. So, here's my new idea: I am going to finish Country Lass (like, one chapter left.) then I'll figure it out from there. NaNo is coming up, so I don't want to make too big of a plan yet.**

**I'd appreciate some prayers, since I feel sick and I have a lot of writing on my plate.**


	20. Repercussions

**I am in the process of finishing unfinished stories before November (NaNo's a' coming!)**

**The next on the list is Red Hood has a Heart.**

**I expect to finish this this week. So pester me to insanity, I'll need it to get this done.**

* * *

3rd POV

Lucy doesn't see Bruce for three days after he returned. She had stayed in the manor with Alfred, but she remembers what's below. Even if she doesn't see him, she can take a good guess at where he is.

Alfred is preparing some tea for Bruce when Lucy walks into the kitchen. "I'll take it to him, Alfred," she offers.

"..As you wish, Ms. Lucy," he says. He hands her the tray and she walks to the study. Lucy sets the tray on her hip to press the three keys on the piano.

Ding, dang, dooonng..

The clock slides away, but it doesn't scare Lucy this time. She walks down the stone stairway, holding the tray in front of her.

She walks down into the Batcave. The four large screens are lit up and active, a silhouette typing in the middle.

Lucy takes a deep breath and walks over to him. Bruce doesn't look at her; He's hunched over the keyboard, the chair pushed away from him.

Lucy sets the tray on a flat, keyless area of the console. "Alfred thought you could use some-" she explains slowly, not really hearing it all.

"Thank you," Bruce says distractedly, not changing the position he's in. He continues to bring up more articles onto the screens, each of the infamous Joker.

'..He killed Jason.' It doesn't take a genius to place a reason on Bruce's vengeful search. Lucy looks around.

She spots a new glass case, away from the trophy area. She feels all the breath in her lungs leave like a punch to the gut.

It holds Jason's red, green, and yellow costume. Lucy walks around the chair and to where the case stands next to the batcomputer. She places her hand on the glass, staring at the R symbol on the chest.

It aches that she lost him to soon. So much, she crumples into herself at the base. She stays there, leaning against the glass.

She numbly watches Bruce walk away from the computer to a room on the other side of the cave. He returns in his Batman costume, the cowl already pulled up over his eyes. Lucy watches him get into the dark colored, armored car and drive off.

Alfred comes down and finds the untouched tea and sleepy Lucy. He walks over and tries to help her stand up.

But she refuses to move. Alfred does not press the matter. He stands up and takes the now cold tea upstairs. When he comes back, he drapes a blanket around her. Lucy soon falls asleep.

* * *

She wakes up at the sound of the road exit opening. The batmobile roars into view and screeches to a stop on its platform. Bruce slowly leaps out, peppered with scratches, bruises, and blood.

Alfred waits at the infirmary door, having prepped it for his pseudo son's arrival while Lucy was asleep. The moment Bruce steps off the circular platform, it starts to spin the car to face the exit again.

Lucy watches, still too tired to wonder what he had been doing. Bruce almost passes her. But he notices her in the corner of his eye. He stops and turns his cowled head to her. Lucy sees Batman's blue eyes watching her thoughtfully.

"..Go get some sleep, Ms. Blake," he advises, losing the low growl he changes his voice to against villains.

Lucy shakes her head. Bruce walks closer, pulling the cowl off. It lays against his shoulder blades as he squats down and coaxes her to stand. Alfred is right there by her side when she's on her feet.

"Escort Ms. Blake to the living room, Alfred. I can wait," Bruce says. Then he walks to the infirmary.

"Come now, Ms. Lucy," Alfred says gently. Lucy listens to him and they walk up the stone steps. She sits on the couch, her blanket still around her.

Alfred leaves to patch up Bruce. He is already sitting on the table, waiting for his butler/doctor to get the stitches. Alfred helps him take off the upper part of his armor, where most of the injuries have collected.

Alfred starts the first round of stitches when Bruce finally speaks, "I couldn't do it.. Alfred."

Alfred stops and looks at Bruce's face. If he ever looked more like the small boy that just lost his parents, it was now.

"Good." Alfred goes back to stitching, unaware of Bruce's surprise baring down on him. "The insane bloke isn't worth life time pain for you, Master Bruce."

Bruce looks to his knees and nods, understanding.

* * *

Lucy reaches for the remote and turns on the tv. She flips through channels, not really seeing what's on, or at least bothering to comprehend it.

Then she stops and goes back a channel. There's a reporter outside Arkham Asylum. She turns the sound up.

"-had been found outside Arkham Asylum gates not an hour ago," the reporter continues, "it seems the lawless criminal was ruthlessly beaten, as the paramedics say most of his bones are broken-"

The camera pans to show a beaten Joker on a stretcher, effectively knocked out. Doctors are aiding in getting him in the hospital, keeping a wary gaze on the villain. Policemen and soldiers are also on guard, not letting their guard down, even if Joker is not responsive.

Lucy has her eyes glued to the screen. Then it shuts off as a hand had taken the remote from her hand. She turns around and sees Bruce there, holding the black and silver device. He sets it down and walks away to a chair nearby.

Lucy sees his knuckles are wrapped in clean white bandage. She gulps and realizes how Joker got his extreme injuries. "..The funeral will take place next week," Bruce says quietly. Lucy nods.

'Jason's funeral,' she reminds herself instinctively. She eyes his bandages again, "Where was he?"

Bruce notes her gaze. "It doesn't matter."

"..Did you want to kill him?" She finds the guts to ask.

Bruce ignores the question, but Lucy doesn't. Eventually, Bruce turns and looks her dead in the eye. "Yes."

"Why didn't you?" Lucy asks, "Why didn't you kill that maniac and saved the world from more pain!?" She's crying again, rivers of salty water cascading down her face.

"Because that is who he is," Bruce explains calmly, "and I would be no better than those I protect this city from."

Lucy stares at him, trying to take deep breaths as she continues to cry. Bruce moves over and rubs circles into her back to help ease the pain. Lucy instinctively leans over into his chest, too weary to hold herself up.

But it's nothing compared to Jason. Bruce makes her feel safe, like a father figure. But Jason..

Jason makes her feel at _home_. Like he is where she needs to be. Now.. she's homeless. Nowhere to go.

* * *

**The titles are getting a little hard to name. I don't want to abruptly change that, because it gives a little apprehension to what the chapters about.**

**Is Alfred OOC in this? I don't think so personally. I feel he'd say that after.**

**If anyone is confused to why I put this in here, remember:**

**"Are you really going to do it this time? Or are you just going to put me in a full body cast for the next six months." -Joker, Under the Red Hood**

**Keep looking for the next chapter, I want it out sometime TODAY! (Then there's a time skip, to you know when~)**

**~CtW**


	21. Ends and Beginnings

**I meant to get this up yesterday, but it's done now.**

* * *

3rd POV

Bruce didn't want to put on a large funeral. He only invited people that truly knew and loved Jason. He had told Dick Grayson about it and he said he'd come from Bludhaven. Other than him and Alfred, Lucy's family had come as well. There were some teachers from school and other people Jason had met at some point in his life.

Nice and simple, how Bruce hopes Jason would have wanted it. And the burial site was where he figured he'd want to be as well; right next to his mother.

Lucy stood with her parents and caretaker most of the time. She had put on her black dress she ordered, her hair up in a coiled braid and black headband.

People start to walk away after the final prayer. That's when her father looks at his watch and says he has to go. Her mother goes with him, trusting that Lucy can get home on her own. Lucy dismisses her caretaker as well, not wanting someone around who didn't really know Jason.

Once she is alone, she walks over to the stone. It isn't fancy, but there is an engraving on the bottom, after his name and years.

-_In memory of a son, brother, and boyfriend who left the world too soon-_

Lucy places her hand on the top of the stone, feeling the smooth gray material. She chokes back sobs, but her eyes are dry. She spent it all earlier in the funeral. She slides to the dirt, one hand sliding with so it rests at the base of the stone, the other crushing a clump of grass in her fist.

A hand comes down to her shoulder. She looks up and sees Bruce. "I'd like you to meet someone."

Lucy nods and stands up. She turns to face a young man with black hair, blue eyes, and where a suit much like Bruce's, only a little more casual. Like he couldn't afford much else.

"Richard Grayson," he introduces himself, offering a hand.

Lucy takes it, but her shake isn't as firm as she'd like. "Lucy Blake."

"You knew Jason?" He asks, trying not to look at the fresh grave.

"..Yeah," Lucy states.

"...Oh yeah!" Grayson remembers, "now I remember you. He mentioned you a few times while.." he fades out, looking at Bruce.

Bruce sighs, "She knows, Dick," he says, using the nickname.

Grayson looks at Lucy. She shrugs, "Batman and.. Robin," she says so only they can hear.

Grayson sighs, "Nightwing," he decides to tell her, "Jason talked a lot on patrols whenever I'd visit, or if I needed them in Bludhaven."

"Ah."

"Did you two ever..?" Grayson asks.

Lucy looks down at Jason's stone, and the saying below. Grayson follows her gaze.

He sees 'boyfriend' and his mouth becomes and 'o.' "I see.."

"Richard will be staying at the manor for a little bit," Bruce informs. Lucy nods.

"I'm welcome, right?" Lucy asks.

"You're always welcome, Lucy," Bruce assures. Lucy smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes.

She excuses herself from the group when another person in black comes to offer condolences to the Wayne family. Of course, there is at least one reporter here. Nothing the Waynes do will ever escape the media. Not even their secret lives.

Lucy wanders to the other side of the fresh grave, finding the simple one they visited before. "Look after him, won't you?" She asks his mother, "He needs you now, where I can't be near him."

She stands up, after brushing off the fading letter she left there. Dirt had accumulated in the creases, and she wants it to be clean for Ms. Todd to read. She turns back to Grayson and Bruce, who are back to being alone.

She speaks up when she won't be interrupted. "My ride left, so.." Bruce nods, understanding. He motions to where the car is parked and the younger pair start toward it. Grayson sees Lucy looking down at the grass as she walks. He nudges her arm and she looks up. He offers his elbow to her.

Lucy sees him smile, trying to lift her spirits. She smiles back again and slips her arm through his crooked one. She leans on him as they finish the walk to the car.

She stares out the window on the way to the manor. Lucy would have found it appropriate for it to be raining, but the sky was a bright blue, with little puffy clouds drifting lazily. It was even a little warm, almost too warm to wear black.

'Doesn't the world know what happened?' Lucy asks, 'What I've lost? What we'll never get back?'

Lucy waits for clouds to roll in and pour out its sorrows, but nothing happens.

'Don't you know where he is!?' She wants to scream.

* * *

Water enters his lungs, forcing him to choke as he squeezes through the narrow opening. Cold wet stone greets him, smooth from years of pulsing tides. It it replaced by rough pebbles and shards of chipped stone that pierces his skin.

The cave isn't deep. There's only five feet -maybe six- of space after the water level ends. The back had collapsed long ago, so aged rocks block the path behind. Salt water continuously laps at the smoothened stone, at a lower tide than it could be.

His eyes are still wide from fear, shock. But he doesn't move to get farther away. The jump, the swim, pulling himself up through the narrow crevice; Everything has made him tired.

He looks down at his body. His skin is pale, and he silently tells himself it shouldn't be that way. 'The cold water,' he deduces. The white wrappings he woke up in have mostly fallen off in the swim, leaving the ones around his waist. Some still hang loosely by the velcro of water. His hair is plastered to his head.

He hears unnatural waves outside his safe haven. The ceiling bends low to the entrance, making it hard to see anything outside; He can't see the intruder. He backs up to the rock wall, giving his position away as he does so.

Pebbles roll into the waves and make small splashes. He tenses when everything stops outside. All except the gentle tide is silent. Then, the unnatural splashes become louder, closer. A boot comes into view in the waves, shiny and black.

'Bruce?' He wonders, unsure what to take from the name in his fear.

A head ducks down under a higher part of the ceiling that was overlooked. It reveals a head of neatly clipped black and white hair.

"Hello," the man in elegant green says. The first occupant tenses, backing away more, green eyes wide. Yet, he's ready to spring, like he did on those guards. "No need for that, I mean you no harm."

It takes him several long moments to believe him. The man moves slowly to a drier part of the cave, opposite from the younger of the two. His cape and trousers are soaked, but he pays no mind.

He sits cross legged, regarding the still tense occupant. After a break of silence, he clearly asks, "Do you know who I am?"

The younger nods. "Ra's Al Ghul," he answers.

Then, he is asked, "Do you know who _you_ are?"

The young man looks at his hands, dirty and scraped from the frantic crawling on the shards of stone. He asks himself the question. Then he looks at Ra's.

"My name is Jason Todd."

* * *

**He's alive! He's alive!**

**Now we are all caught up to the present (movie). The next will be after the 3 year time skip (Which I intend to get rolling off the presses today.)**

**I know some people are asking, "but Ra's didn't know Jason survived the fall!" And this is my answer:**

**Does Ra's seriously tell Batman everything? It's possible he left out that he helped Jason. How would Jason have survived on his own after that? By pure rage and thirst for revenge like Maul? (Star Wars Clone Wars reference.)**

**And for those that do not know who Nightwing/Grayson is (if so, why are you reading this?) Yes, that is his name.**

**And finally, I love the movie, but I'm going to try to put in a little of the movie as possible. Important parts, yes. But parts we all know, not so much. Plus, there's Lucy.**

**So she's bound to change a few things. *wink wink***

**Until next chapter!**

**~CtW**


	22. Things Unfinished

**And three years later, lets see what's been going on.**

**Have you ever tried writing Jason Todd without using any swear words? It is very hard, let me tell you. Very hard.**

* * *

3rd POV

_He raises the crowbar high. Jason can't move, he just stares in horror. The metal bar comes down, striking him on the cheek._

"_If only you had escaped when you could," the voice says._

'_There was no where to go,' Jason reminds himself._

"_If only you were stronger," the voice continues._

"_I was!" Jason yells, but his screams are unheard. He's smacked to the floor, all the breath rushing out of his lungs._

"_..Poor, poor Jason," the voice says slowly. The figure stoops down, right next to his ear, "If only you weren't so dependent," the voice whispers._

_Jason feels a hand on the back of his neck, pressing his face closer to the bloodstained concrete._

"_Dependent on _me_."_

Jason opens his eyes. He stares at the simple tan ceiling of his room. It was the same nightmare as before. Joker was the plague of his nights, keeping him awake. And then there were the ones about the Lazarus Pit, waking up with green liquid filling his lungs, trapped in white wrappings; He felt like he was dying all over again.

But recently, as he meditated on it, he found a new fear. It's a new threat to his sanity.

Bruce.

He had tormented him that night. It wouldn't have made sense if he hadn't had seen the news from Gotham the month before.

Jason gets to use a tv sometimes, and he saw how Joker once again had escaped from Arkham, and once again, Batman had brought him to justice.

But not before he killed a few dozen people.

That brought Jason's vision to red. After three years, the maniac was still alive. He was still _breathing_.

And so, Jason hadn't had many good nights since. Bruce was now the one that left him to die, not Joker.

Jason sits up and rubs his face. His room is as simple as it can get. There's a wooden bed with lightweight sheets and a heavy rough blanket for cold nights snug to the corner. A chair sits opposite of it, facing the wooden door.

A single square window is between the window and bed, glassless with a curtain when it rains. There's a small chest for any belongings at the foot of the bed. And then, a small dusty mirror hanging on the door.

Jason swings his legs to the side of the bed, slipping on his boots. He stands and walks to the mirror. Green eyes and tanned skin greet him. His hair has been cut recently, no longer tickling his ear tips. The front bangs are stark white, courtesy of the Lazarus Pit. The rest of his hair is black.

He had also shaved off any stubble that had grown in the last year. He didn't need that.

He turns and dons the garb of the League of Shadows and exits the room.

Walking down the halls, he passes the eating hall. He'll eat, but only after training. It was League rule. He turns out of the halls when he arrives at one of the many dojos.

Talia looks up from her stretching. "Jason. You're right on time."

He nods. He walks over and gets into position. She mirrors him and they start to spar. He has trained with her and her assassins ever since he calmed down about having to stay with the League. He learned everything fast.

But eventually, he's pinned, sweat rolling off of both of them. Talia stands up and walks over to the bench. She drinks from a water bottle. Nothing is offered to Jason. "I have noticed something about you for some time, Jason," she says after having her fill, "you are more.. Determined. As if there is a personal purpose to your training."

"I know that the League is not my place," Jason says coolly.

"Neither do I," Talia agrees, "you are too.. Brash. You think before acting, don't take orders well. You despise it here."

"I don't exactly hide it," Jason mumbles.

"So what do you plan on doing?" Talia asks.

Jason looks at her, "I'm going back to Gotham. Something is unfinished."

"I know I could stop you," Talia says, "but as I said before, this is not your place. But one thing.."

Jason waits for her condition.

"Give my beloved my regards."

Jason scoffs in his head, and smirks at her, "No-" He changes the second word in his head, 'Promises.' But he lets her head what she wants, "-problem."

Talia nods. Jason is excused to go eat. He steps into the hall where other Shadow assassins are. They all stare at him as he passes. Whether it's the white in his hair or how they know of his resurrection, he's never fit in. Even after three years.

'Well don't worry your butts off, I'm not staying,' he thinks, finding various words to call each person as he passes them. None of them Bruce would be happy to hear.

Jason eats quickly, then jogs to his room and packs his stuff. He has a set of clothing with him that is more for outside use. His League garb would stick out like a sore thumb. He had asked Talia for the set a year ago. She allowed it because he had not caused trouble in a record amount of time.

He even got to choose. It was a biker type outfit. The shirt was made of a loose gray fabric. But after he made some modifications to it -bullet-proof armor- it was tight to his front. The pants were black, and had multiple pockets for things he might need. The belt matched with a silver buckle in front. He keeps his boots, mainly because they aren't League issued. His gloves match the belt. Finally, he lifts out the leather jacket from the bottom of the chest.

He had wanted one of them when he was younger. They looked so cool. But his is better than any of them. Because it has the same armor as the shirt. He dons his new attire and disposes of the black clothing on the bed. Picking up the small bag that has anything he'll need for the trip, he sneaks out his door.

Even though Talia gave her blessing, it doesn't mean that Ra's will just let him waltz out without a word, or warning. So Jason planned his leave when there was a break in the guards. He silently maneuvers through the mansion of a building. He reaches the garage at the base of the bridge.

He takes the keys of one of their vehicles -which happened to be a motorcycle- and drives over the bridge and into the night. When Ra's finds out, it'll be too late.

* * *

**Just filling in a few plot holes, like how he knows Bruce didn't kill Joker.**

**He will get the helmet later. (Don't ask how. I don't know yet.)**

**And the next chapter will be tomorrow! Hope this is enough to sate your curiosity for the end.**

**And I know, Jason doesn't have a fluff of white in his hair in this version. But I like that, so I'm keeping it. (Yes I said fluff. Because that is what it is.)**

**~CtW**


	23. Her Life

**I'm getting close to the movie scenes. (Boy, I need to find a way to watch that movie again. I'm rusty. *cringe*)**

**Anyway, here's a pre-chapter to one of the scenes.**

**And it has you-know-who in it.**

* * *

3rd POV

Lucy moves her head up and down from the teacher to her notes. Out of all the seminars she is scheduled to attend, this one is the more face paced. She types out anything the teacher says that she deems important, astrixing things she'll look up on her own time.

The teacher finishes in conclusion and the class is dismissed. Lucy closes her laptop and stuffs it into her bag. She moves with the tide of students to fresh air.

She's well into her first semester at the University of Gotham. On her way to the bus, she's stopped by an old peer from high school. "Hey, Lucy," he says.

"Quinton," she says calmly, walking away.

"Hey.. hey, Luce, let's talk, alright?" He asks.

"I have to catch my bus," she says.

Quinton stops walking and opens his arms wide, "C'mon Lucy! It's been years!"

Lucy stops dead in her tracks. He's right, it's been years, three to be exact. Three years ago, Jason returned home, but not for her to hold.

Afterwards, Lucy had devoted herself to the career of her choice. She didn't leave room for a relationship. Unfortunately, all the guys at her high school hadn't taken the hint.

She turns to look at him, "You aren't my type," she says simply. She turns away and continues on her way. She waits at the stop for the long vehicle to arrive.

Does she still miss Jason? Yes, of course! But she had found that the last three years weren't as bleak as she thought they would be. She has a good life and a man in her life is not a priority.

'Besides,' she tells herself, 'I already lost the one. Who else is there?'

She steps onto the bus once it arrives. She shows the driver her pass and finds a seat. While the bus goes through its route, she reviews what she had gotten down for the class.

Finally, it comes to a halt at the arch to a wealthier neighborhood. Lucy closes her laptop and walks off the bus.

She strolls to the Wayne Manor gate. Once she passes the iron, she jogs the rest of the way. She forgets herself and knocks.

Alfred opens the door. "Ms. Lucy," he says, surprised, "There is no need to knock. You know this."

Lucy steps inside as she says, "Sorry Alfred. It's just the polite thing to do."

"Considering how you've moved in since graduation, I find it hard to believe you don't take this as home," Alfred explains further.

Lucy looks around briefly. Bruce had not only helped pay for college, but also had invited her to a place to stay. A new setting is good for a change of responsibility.

"I'll remember for next time," Lucy promises. She walks up the grand stairs and swiftly finds her room. She deposits her bag and computer in their places, then leaves to the kitchen to find a snack. She looks at the clock while picking out an apple.

It's almost eight in the evening. Lucy has an idea where Bruce will be. She walks to the piano study. Barely looking at the keys, she presses the correct ones and walks down the stone steps.

The cave is empty at first glance. "Bruce?" She asks.

"Busy," is his response. His voice carries from the armory. He arrives a moment later wearing his Batman suit. His cowl lays against his back. It's been updated several times in the last years, but to Lucy, it's the same as ever. "How was the seminar?"

"I think I caught enough of the material," Lucy says as he walks to the Batcomputer. "Anything new here?"

"Not much," he says, "a few reports came in. Nothing the police can't handle."

Lucy nods to herself. She eyes the glass case. Jason's costume hangs there, untouched. She looks back at Bruce without changing her posture.

He's looking at the screens with his arms crossed. He's waiting for something to happen, something to capture his attention. Bruce may not look like it on the outside most of the time, but there are small moments where there is a crack. And passed the crack, a hole that can't be filled by anything else.

He lost a part of himself, something Lucy understands.

There's an alert from the speakers, making Lucy jump. Bruce takes it and then pulls on his cowl. "What is it?"

"There's a truck that has a stolen weapon transported into Gotham," he replies, slipping into his gravelly Batman voice.

"..What kind of weapon?" Lucy asks.

Batman looks over his shoulder, "An android." He leaves with the batmobile. Lucy looks around the cave, for something to do. She eyes the workout area with the punching bag and weights. She isn't looking to be a crime fighter, but staying in shape was never a bad thing.

Before she can decide to change into her workout clothes, she hears the roar of a smaller engine. Nightwing arrives on his cycle. He comes to a stop at a spare platform and looks around.

"..Where's the big guy?" He asks Lucy.

"He just left. Some kind of android," Lucy says. Nightwing nods.

"He'll need help with it, whether he wants it or not." Nightwing swings his bike around and speeds out after the batmobile.

Lucy turns to looks back at the case of Jason's costume. She walks over to it and places her hand on the cool glass.

She sighs, wishing once again that he'd be there.

* * *

**Little does she know she'll get her wish. Hope she's prepared.**

**I'll probably just use YouTube with watching it (since it ain't on Netflix anymore.. *Bat-broods a little*)**

**Catch you on the flip side!**

**~CtW**


	24. Amazo

**Sorry about missing yesterday, I was busy and couldn't find a good place to watch the movie. (I would prefer to not have to buy it, so iTunes was out.)**

**But here's the next chapter, right into the movie.**

* * *

3rd POV

Batman looks up from the scumbags he snatched on their way to the stolen truck. Said truck just started off at breakneck speed. He drops them and sprints after the truck, leaping from large storage bins to keep the higher ground.

Nightwing arrives on the scene just as he leaves. He sees the punks dazed on the ground. "I'm still rounding up the henchmen," he sighs to himself. He walks over and ties them to a post until the cops arrive. Then he follows his former partner to the truck.

Batman takes a running leap into the air, then extends his cape. It allows him to glide down to the truck. "-think you lost him," one of the perps in the truck tells the driver, "I think we're good."

Batman swings around and lands on the hood. "No," he states roughly, "you're anything but good." The passenger to the far left takes out a gun and blasts a hole in the windshield. But Batman jumps to safety.

He hangs on as the truck's tires are scrapped. He pulls one of the perps out by his hair, the other screaming at the lost of control. The vehicle careens into the storage bins on its side.

He jumps down to the ground and walks to the other side of the truck. A perp is reaching for the shotgun laying nearby, but Batman crushes his fingers without a misstep. The perp yells in agony. Batman lifts him out of the seat and a foot off the ground.

"Who are you working for?" He asks.

"N-Nobody! Look, we just boosted the truck, an-"

"Lie to me again, and crashing head on into a wall will be the least painful activity of your evening," Batman warns.

"No! I swear to-" The two turn and look at what is beeping. A metal crate had fallen out during the chase, now making the beeping sound. Batman lowers the terrified man, his focus diverted to the box.

The beeping continues, then air comes out from the sides. The box slides open. An orange and green android is curled up inside. It looks up at the humans nearby.

Batman cuffs the men in the truck. "What is that?" The man with the injured hand asks, staring at the android.

"Your cargo," Batman answers simply. Said cargo stands up, its red eyes fixed on Batman. It steps out of the box. "It's called Amazo."

"What the heck is an 'Amazo?'" He's asked.

"A highly advanced cybernetic android equipped with the power to absorb the abilities of superhumans," Batman answers.

"What kind of superhumans?" Amazo locks his hands together and smashes at the ground, creating a shock wave that breaks the concrete apart. Batman flips to avoid it, landing on the overturned truck.

"Big ones." He runs at Amazo. He throws a smoke bomb and delivers an uppercut. But Amazo is unfazed. Batman kicks him as he goes over and interlocks his hands to land a blow on the androids neck. Batman goes for another punch, but his wrist is caught and he's thrown back to the truck.

"Packs quite the punch for a toaster on steroids huh?" Batman looks up to see Nightwing, who recently arrived. "Need a hand?"

"No." WIth that, Batman turns back to the fight.

"Okay, how about I just stick around and watch?" Nightwing asks himself as he leaps to the ground. Amazo throws a large storage bin at the heroes. Batman ducks to avoid it. But Nightwing has to leap as it slams into the bins behind him.

He can hear the crooks behind him as he runs to Batman's aid. "-The pretty boy in the leotard?"

"That's Nightwing, he was the Bat's first sidekick, the first Robin."

'Don't call me a sidekick,' Nightwing internally says without thinking twice. He takes out brass knuckles and kicks Amazo in the chin. He flips back and rips the artificial skin away from Amazo's left eye. The android turns just in time to see Batman swinging in for a kick.

Both Batman and Nightwing fire their grappling hooks. They reel them in, punching simultaneously as they pass Amazo. Batman fires a batarang and it glances off Amazo's chest. "I think you'll have to do better than that, boss," Nightwing states.

"I did." Nightwing looks back to see the batarang come back and attach itself to Amazo's leg. It goes off, creating a blast radius of ten feet.

"Will that do any good?" Nightwing asks.

"It'll slow him down," Batman answers as they run. Not much later, two storage bins go flying behind them. Amazo appears, covered in flames.

"Think so?" Nightwing asks, looking back.

"Get to higher ground!" Batman orders. They fire their grappling hooks again. Amazo just takes off after them.

"Did you know he could fly?" Nightwing asks.

"Move!" Batman swings out of the way, but Nightwing gets pummelled by the emblazoned android. Batman adjusts course after them. He runs along a building still being constructed and attaches the bat of his grappling hook on Amazo's metal foot. He's pulled along with.

"I wouldn't be offended by a few suggestions!" Nightwing yells as he tries to get free of the iron grip.

"He has the same weak points as a human being!" Batman yells, trying to help.

"Got it," Nightwing takes out two thin knives. "This might sting a bit." He forcefully inserts them into Amazo's ears. The android howls at the pain. He drops Nightwing.

The black and blue hero free falls. He lands on Batman, who saw him coming and glides to safety. Amazo crashes in the same storage alley as them. They stare him down, wondering if it was over.

But it wasn't, Amazo stands up. He shoots lasers at them with his eyes. They duck. "Lasers, he's got lasers!" Nightwing says, borderline panic. They split up as Amazo continues this approach. He goes after Nightwing, who flips away from the red beams with his acrobatic training.

Batman sneaks up behind him and sticks gray puddy over his eyes. He lands next to Nightwing as Amazo tries to get it off.

"I don't puddy in his eye is going to stop him," Nightwing says. Batman lifts a detonator and presses the button. Amazo's head blows off from the impact. "..But plastique will. Nice."

Amazo falls over, spilling oil on the ground. Batman stares the android down, narrowing his eyes. 'Who let the android get into the hands of the men in the truck.' He turns away, back to where he left the men. Nightwing follows him.

* * *

**Next chapter will be out today too.**

**Until then-!**

**~CtW**


	25. Red Hood

**Like I said, I'm back for another today.**

* * *

3rd POV

"This shipment was meant for the Black Mask, I doubt you're behind this. Who do you work for?" Batman asks the three. Nightwing hangs back near the truck, watching the interrogation.

"I swear, we don't work for anybody, this was our gig, all our idea," one says.

Batman waits a beat before turning to Nightwing. "Let it go."

"Right." Nightwing presses a button and allows the metal corpse of Amazo fall straight to the three handcuffed crooks.

"I'll talk! I'll talk just stop!" The android is lifted up and Batman walks closer. "The Red Hood, we're working for the Red Hood. We didn't have any choice, he's gonna-" The man cries out and slumps forward. He's followed by his companions. Batman and Nightwing take cover.

"The shots came from the rooftop, a sniper," Nightwing states. Batman looks at the corpses. "A good one," Nightwing adds, seeing Batman's gaze.

Batman steps out and looks at the rooftop with binoculars. They zoom in on a shadowy figure stowing his sniper and sprinting away.

"See him?"

"Yeah." Batman calls his jet and it releases a rope for him to hold onto.

"Hey wait!" Nightwing yells as he pursues the shooter. "Right.." Nightwing turns to the others, "and I've got them."

Batman pulls into the cockpit and follows the figure on the rooftops. Then he jumps down and gets into a blue car. Batman continues chase through the streets, even through a tunnel filled with cars. He shoots a grappling hook at the car and it pulls him out of the tunnel.

Batman pulls back, forcing the front wheels of the car to come off the road. The driver releases the cover of the car, bringing Batman right back to square one. The car leads him to an abandoned warehouse and crashes through the front entrance. Batman deploys and free falls to the roof.

Crashing through the skylights, he crouches to absorb the impact. He looks around to see no one else. There are vats of red hot liquid below him. He sees the blue car, post collision course with one of the vats. He turns to his right and sees a silver 'T' in the guard rail one walk way over. The rest of the metal is rusted, but that one cross section is new.

It was from his encounter with the Joker, before he was the Joker. He was the original Red Hood. He was so close to cuffing him. He tried to take the big red helmet off, but tripped and fell into one of the vats. Next thing he knew, there was a pale and crazy creep running around with a thing against bats; One in particular.

Batman, who is now standing next to the spot it happened, senses someone is watching him. He looks up to his right, seeing a man in a leather jacket and red helmet pointing a gun at him. "Hard to forget that night, huh?" The new Red Hood asks, "In a way, _Batman_, this was the site of your first big failure. Maybe your greatest. ..But certainly not your last, _right_?"

Batman narrows his eyes at him, smarting from the mention of his late sidekick.

"Ahh, memories," Red Hood says casually. Before Batman can say anything, he points the gun at the car and it bursts into flames. Batman protects himself from the blast, but Red Hood escapes. Batman chases after him, using his bat grappling hook to reach his level.

The car explodes more and it tears through the walkway just in front of the Dark Knight. He starts to fall to the red liquid, so he fires his grappling hook.

His boots skim across the surface before he's pulled to safety. The liquid below him catches fire and shoots him into the air. He rolls and watches the inferno, looking for the Red Hood.

But he's gone, and Batman knows he hasn't see the last of him yet.

* * *

**Batman's first encounter with Red Hood.**

**Lucy will be in the next chapter, I'm sure. But I need a night off. Two chapters (even if one is short) is enough for one day.**

**Plus.. I have homework.**

**~CtW**


	26. Joker's Alibi

**Here's a little bit more for you faithful readers.**

* * *

3rd POV

Jason looks around, checking if anyone is in his area. But there's nothing at this time of night. He jumps the fence and starts jogging passed stone after stone. He comes to the one he's looking for.

'Mom..' He kneels next to it. 'It's happening Mom. I'm ready. He's hurt enough people..'

The graveyard is silent.

'He's not going to make this city suffer anymore. And I'm not going to stand by and keep my toes off the line.' His attention is diverted to the base of the stone. There are pieces of white paper, dirtied over time by the wind spraying particles over it. He picks one up. 'Lucy..' She's still been coming here.

He looks up. There's a grave right next to it. He hasn't come here in the past years because he was too busy. But he sees his own grave, where his friend and family think he is.

And just like his mother's, there are letters at the base; three of them. Only his are in envelopes signed to him. He stands up and walks over to them. He picks them up. Her handwriting has gotten neater over the years, if that was even possible.

He looks at the engraving they had hid.

-_In memory of a son, brother, and boyfriend who left the world too soon-_

He tried to keep Lucy out of mind. He doesn't want her to get caught up in this. But seeing how she hasn't forgotten him, he's now toying with the idea of seeing her again.

* * *

He takes the letter back to his place. Unlocking his helmet, he sets it next to him. The first letter is on the bottom. He opens it up and reads:

_Dear Jason,_

_I guess you already know about my family's tradition, so happy birthday. I miss you. I know it's been about three months, but the ache hasn't changed._

_I wonder if it ever will. The school year has come to a close, and summer is upon me. The blue rose you gave me is still perfect._

_I don't have too much to say here. Everyone misses you. Bruce is still more broody than usually._

_..I love you Jason._

_More than I had time to tell you,_

_-Lucy Blake_

Jason puts the letter down. He picks up the second one. It's about the end of her junior school year, thinking about graduating without him, starting to get ready to go to college. He reads through the many things she wanted to tell him, and he actually laughs a tiny bit before steeling himself again.

He puts that letter down and finds the last one. This one, he reads carefully, because it was written no less than four months ago. He stops and stares at one statement though.

_Since I'll be going to the University of Gotham, I wanted to get out of my parents' house. So Bruce offered to let me stay at the manor._

'She lives with Bruce?' Jason asks himself.

* * *

Lucy was working on her college assignments after Nightwing left. But after she finished the second one, she wondered when they would get back. She walked down to the Batcave and found it empty. She curls up on the chair to wait and ends up falling asleep.

The batmobile roars into the cave, followed by Nightwing's bike. Lucy wakes up and rubs her eyes. "How did it go?" She asks.

Bruce takes off his cowl and walks over to her, not making a move to reply.

"As expected," Nightwing says for him, "it's Gotham, there's mystery." Lucy moves away from the computer so Bruce can take a seat. "This bit of intel is what brought me to town," Nightwing says as he takes his place next to Bruce, "Good thing I've always had perfect timing." He plugs a flash drive into the computer console. "Take a look."

A video appears on the screen. It pauses and zooms in on someone running on the rooftops. Lucy stares at the figure in the red helmet.

"I got this shot from a snitch. He says this guy's been making some serious moves."

"Who is he?" Lucy asks, at a loss.

"The Red Hood," Bruce answers.

"Might be, he bares a resemblance to the original," Nightwing comments as Bruce types away. He brings up more pictures of past Red Hoods, including the one that Joker was for a short while.

"Several criminals have utilized this persona," Bruce states, filling Lucy in.

"One criminal of particular interest though, huh?" Nightwing asks.

"Who?" Lucy asks. But her question goes unheard.

"But he's locked up," Nightwing continues.

"Not his MO, either," Bruce adds, "there's been an uptake in heavy trafficking, but crime is down."

Alfred walks over with a tray, "Indeed it is. Master Bruce got almost three hour's sleep in the last two days." Nightwing pours some sugar into a cup. "True busman's holiday," Alfred quips.

"But he is locked up, like, a lot locked up," Nightwing reminds, stirring his cup. Alfred moves to Lucy next, who takes a cup and lets it warm her hands. It's always cold in the Cave. "Maybe we should go for a visit."

"To who?" Lucy asks.

"The Joker." Nightwing looks from Bruce's empty chair to the Batmobile. "Could you just once say 'let's get in the car'?" Nightwing asks, jogging to the Batmobile, "is that so hard?"

He leaps over Bruce's side and into the passenger seat. The Batmobile races out of the cave. Lucy stares after them. 'The Joker.'

* * *

At Arkham Asylum, down countless stairs, through hundreds of hallways, and behind fortified doors, one pale faced maniac looks back and forth between the two masked heroes.

He is the first to break the silence. "You look good, been working out?" The two don't even blink. "You could use a little sun. Then again.. Who am I to talk?" He belts out a string of laughs.

Batman waits until he calms down a little, "He's calling himself the Red Hood," he explains, placing a picture on the table. Joker looks at it a moment. "What do you know about it?"

"That he has horrible taste," Joker comments, "When I wore that number it was flashy. More materdie than motorcycle fetish. ..Ohh, these kids today."

"If you're behind this in any way," Nightwing warns, leaning forward and pointing his finger at Joker, "we will find out. You're not-"

"Oh bird boy, you're so much less fun now," Joker interrupts, "all grown up and in your big boy pants. ..Still.." he thinks aloud, looking at Batman, "better off than his replacement, right?" Batman doesn't show any emotion, but he's raging just passed the surface. "Hard to be tough in the yuks when you're worm food.." Joker continues.

Batman reaches across the table and yanks Joker by his chains. He hits the door. Batman picks him up by his neck and pins him to the wall, glaring like he could burn a hole in his head.

Joker's feet aren't even touching the floor. "You gonna do it this time?" Joker asks, smiling, "Or are you just going to put me in another body cast for six months?" He continues to smile, while trying to breathe.

Batman seriously considered squeezing hard enough. Nightwing stands behind him, ready in case he's needed. He starts to reach out when he thinks Batman was going to, but then he lets go. Joker hits the floor with a hard thud.

Joker takes a moment to regain even breathing."..So disappointing. But, back to the matter at hand." He looks up at Batman, "This new hoodie. You really think I would stir up so much trouble, and not make sure you _knew_ it was _me_?" Joker starts laughing again.

Batman stares him down, realizing he was right. He walks out of the room, Nightwing on his heels. Joker stays on the floor, laughing his head off. 'It isn't Joker. It can't be Black Mask. So who on Earth is the Red Hood?'

* * *

**Jason going to the cemetery might be a little OOC, I know. But it leads up to something later.**

**I might get another chapter out today, I might not.**

**~CtW**


	27. More Mystery

**Here's the next update.**

**13 days till NaNo! I'm really excited.**

**All the more reason to get this done.**

* * *

3rd POV

Bruce sits at the batcomputer, tuning in on the bug he placed in Black Mask's office. The crime lord himself has a knack of ranting loudly to his secretary, who calmly answers or corrects him.

"He did what!? WHAT!?"

'Looks like Black Mask just found out what happened to his shipment,' Bruce notes.

"Our concern is the one who ordered the theft of the android. He goes by the name, Red Hood," the secretary answers.

"I don't care what he's calling himself. Do you know how many bidders I had going on Amazo? A list of puppet dictators and psychos as long as my _arm_. Millions shot! And whose money is that!?"

"Your money."

"_My_ money! Mine!" Bruce hears the subtle squeak of a chair, indicating Black Mask stood up. "This score was a game changer. Amazo was going to buy my way up in the high end international trafficking. Now I'm forced to keep rooting around in this local leg breaking _garbage_!

"And ta give me bat trouble, who blows the robots head off! ..I could have at least sold if for scrap, but Batman kept it."

"Yes. Batman likes to keep things," the secretary agrees.

"..Look, this circus act, this.. Red Foot."

"Red Hood."

"Whatever. He's dead. Take care of it."

Bruce leans back as Black Mask starts to chew out a new recruit. But perks back up once their shipment is mentioned.

A new voice comes through, "Yes sir. It's ten cases of assorted SMG's and PDWs. Along with forty-five caliber ASP rats, your personal favorite, and two cases of RPGs. It's all bought and paid for, so this is strictly a delivery, not a buy. And due to recent events, I've doubled the security detail and switched the drop spot."

Bruce listens to the new rendezvous point and calls for Grayson. They need to get their before the deal goes down.

* * *

Jason listens to his own radio, which is linked to Black Mask's headquarters. "Sounds like a plan," he comments to himself. Black Mask won't know what hit him.

* * *

Batman and Nightwing wait on a rooftop close to the rendezvous point. "Keep your eyes peeled," the Dark Knight comments.

"That's ironic, coming from you," Nightwing says. When Batman doesn't react, he turns to face him, "You know, bats don't have good eyesight-"

"I got it," Batman says gruffly. He watches the landing platform with binoculars. A group is waiting as a chopper comes into view. "Here we go."

When the chopper lands, one figure walks over to it. He has a gray hood over his head, so neither hero can identify him. After a moment, the two pilots are thrust out of the chopper. They fall onto the others in the group, who, upon further inspection, had their hands tied under their coats and legs bound at the ankles. They fall over like bowling pins.

"Looks like that's our cue," Nightwing says, following Batman only a split second after. They use their grappling hooks to land on the platform, carrying a large harpoon with. The chopper has already started to take off.

Nightwing positions the harpoon and fires. It hits the chopper and sends an electric wave through it, messing with the controls.

"..And I almost thought he wouldn't show." Red Hood says from the pilot seat. He looks to his left and sees the two staring at the chopper.

"You know what I missed most about running with you?" Nightwing asks Batman, "the toys."

"Stay sharp, we're not done."

"You wanna dance!" Red Hood asks loud enough for them to hear, "Let's dance." He tilts the chopper so it starts falling to the street below.

"Is that going to hold?"

"No." Batman takes the harpoon gun from Nightwing and runs to the edge of the platform.

"So, you want me to- should I-? ..Okay," Nightwing takes out a device from his gauntlets, "I'll just take care of this."

Batman leaps off the building and dives to the chopper. A figure in a red helmet leaves the helicopter and lands safely on a building. Civilians on the street below watch Batman attach a harpoon to the chopper then the other end goes to the building above.

The bottom end of the chopper barely brushes a car on the street. Batman slides down the cable until Nightwing swings into view. He reaches out and grabs hold, bringing his former mentor with.

They see Red Hood up ahead on a ledge. He turns and starts to run. They land and chase after him. He jumps off the ledge and across the street. The building he aims for is under construction. He breaks through the boards he lands on and rolls down the ones beneath.

The two heroes aren't too far behind him. He races across one side of the building, then cuts through the middle when Batman throws a batarang at him. He breaks his way through an unfinished wall and grabs a canister in passing.

Red Hood jumps off the building and throws the canister back as Batman reaches the edge. He takes out one of his guns and fires.

The canister explodes. Batman leaps back. He and Nightwing take shelter behind stacks of wood. When the moment is over, they follow Red Hood through the broken window.

They chase him across another unfinished building until he runs out of space and jumps. Red Hood tuck and rolls, not breaking his stride the whole time. He leaps over building edges, smoothly landing on the next ones.

He rounds a bend and leaps to a blimp passing by. He turns around, taking a knee and unholstering both his guns. He waits.

Batman rounds the corner. Red Hood open fires, forcing the dark knight to retreat just out of range.

"He's good," Nightwing comments.

"Yes, he's putting on quite a show," Batman says dryly. He turns on one of the special visors in his cowl and looks around the corner. He doesn't see anything on the blimp, but a lone figure scampers across one of the buildings near it.

He runs across the ledges until he meets with the blimp. He jumps and runs, jumping again right after. He hears Nightwing land on the concrete behind him. Red Hood is once again on a ledge. Batman throws a cable at his foot as he jumps off.

But Red Hood twists around and slices the cable off his ankle with a knife. "He's very good," Nightwing corrects, catching up. Red Hood bounces off a few building corners, landing on a narrow ledge going nowhere. "We got him."

But Red Hood leaps off and lands feet first through the glass of a train station.

"That's impressive."

"Nothing we haven't seen before."

"If you say so." Batman and Nightwing arrive through the broken glass, looking around. "..Think we lost him?"

Batman turns around and sees the bomb he heard ticking mere seconds ago. "Move!" They duck and cover as the bomb goes off. The column it was attached to falls to bits and something above them falls over.

They hear the rev of a motorcycle. Batman looks up, but Nightwing is painfully nursing an injured ankle.

Red Hood is sitting on a red motorcycle, looking back at them. A train horn sounds on the opposite track. "You haven't lost you touch-" The train drowns out his words. The train curves around him and the heroes rush to get off the track. When the train exits the station, the motorcycle, and rider, is gone.

* * *

**I just love Rightwing's quips. Almost as good as Alfred's.**

**Next up will have more of Lucy.**


	28. Secret's Out

**Here's the next one.**

**It's MEA weekend here, so I hope to get lots done.**

* * *

3rd POV

Jason sets his helmet on the simple bed of his apartment. He peels off the green mask underneath and changes into what Bruce would call 'civilian clothes.'

He puts the hood of his gray jacket over his head and walks out the door. Without his get up, he blends into the crowd. Jason stops at a pay phone. It's impulsive, reckless, and even selfish to not focus on his mission. But he can't get her out of his head.

'Besides, Bats will find out soon anyway. I gave him just enough to figure it out,' Jason reasons.

He pays for the call and dials the number.

As it rings, Jason has a fleeting, terrifying thought, 'What if Alfred picks up?'

Lucy is casually reading when the phone rings. She waits a moment, but nothing happens. She looks around. 'Hmm, Alfred must be busy.'

She stands up and jogs to the phone in the hall. But before she can take it off the receiver, it stops.

* * *

'Stupid, stupid, stupid,' Jason tells himself. He had hung up before the butler could answer. 'He'd probably think I'm a ghost. ..Though, he isn't far off.'

He stares at the phone.

'Well.. what's the chance he is the one to pick up?' He asks himself. After thinking about it, Jason sighs, "ninety-nine out of one hundred.."

* * *

Lucy looks at the phone a moment, then turns away. She takes five steps.

_Bring! Bring!_

She stops and looks back.

_Bring! Bring!_

Lucy walks back over and picks up the phone. The ringing stops as it connects.

She puts it to her ear. "Hello?"

Jason holds his breath.

"..This is the Wayne residence, who am I speaking to?"

It's her. She answered. But the moment he needs it, Jason's tongue gets caught in his throat.

".._Hello_?" Lucy asks, annoyed.

Jason fidgets in his spot. 'Come on coward, spit it out!'

"Okay, look," Lucy decides, "I'm going to hang up if-"

"Lucy," Jason quietly blurts.

Lucy pauses. "I'm sorry.. Do I know you?"

"..Yes," Jason says. He looks at his shoes, "Yes you do.." When Lucy doesn't reply, he continues, "I'm sorry I'm late. But I fulfilled my promise, Lucy.."

* * *

"I came home."

Lucy thinks over his words. 'The voice.. It sounds familiar-'

"_I promise, Lucy.. No matter how long it takes me."_

Lucy almost drops the phone.

"-and I know it's been three years," he says, rambling even if she isn't fully listening, "But I-"

"Jason..?" Lucy asks. She's barely breathing.

"Yeah, Lucy. It's Jason."

Lucy's shock melts as she furrows her eyebrows. "Liar! Jason's dead!"

"Lucy, I'm not-"

"Yes he is! He's dead. We buried him! Just leave me alone!" She slams the phone back onto the receiver. She still grips the phone in her hand, squeezing it like a viper. Fresh tears form around her eyes.

Lucy takes a few deep breaths and stands straight. She lets go of the phone and wipes her eyes.

'Calm down.. It's just a prank.' She turns away to go back to her book, but then looks at the phone longingly. 'But it sounded just like him. Only.. older.'

* * *

Jason stares at the phone, the tone at a constant hum after disconnection. His anger of being hung up on -by his girlfriend no less- simmer down when reality hits him.

'What did I expect? She's right, they think they buried me..' He puts the phone back and walks back to his apartment.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bruce is looking over the video from his cowl visor. Red Hood runs along one of the many ledges.

"He's got some moves, huh?" Nightwing asks. He's currently sitting on a cot as Alfred wraps his leg. "And as much as I hate to belabor a point-"

"And that is often exactly what you do," Alfred cuts in.

"I'm chatty, it's part of my charm," Nightwing argues casually, "I'm saying that our boy here has some skills. He's been trained and trained well. Like right there!" He points out as Red Hood cuts the cable. "That! He sliced that cable off his ankle _before_ it went taut. You don't just do that. It has to be practiced," Nightwing leans back on the cot, "_learned_."

"And then there's the knife," Bruce adds.

"What about it?"

"You know many knives that can cut my lines?"

Nightwing understands, "Not many."

"No," Bruce looks back at the video, "Not many."

"Well look," Nightwing carefully swings his injured leg over to his other, "we obviously got ourselves a player, we- ow!" He clutches the leg, still in pain.

"Alfred, take him home," Bruce says.

"Bruce, I can still help," he argues.

Bruce turns to him, "You already have, thank you." Bruce then turns back to the batcomputer. "Go rest up."

"..Okay. But, you know where to find me when you need me," Nightwing relents as he stands up. Alfred hands Nightwing a pair of crutches. Nightwing looks over his shoulder at Bruce. "He did just.. thank me, right?"

"Indeed he did, sir," Alfred agrees.

Nightwing turns back and starts to walk away with the aid of the crutches. "Weird."

Bruce brings up another video. "You haven't lost your touc-" The train blocks out the rest of the sound. He rewinds it again and listens. "You haven't lost your touch-"

He centers in on a bit of the video. He plays it back again.

"-Haven't lost your touch, B-"

He tries again, focusing more on that bit.

"-Your touch Br-"

Bruce narrows his gaze and tries one last time.

"You haven't lost your touch, Bruce," comes through clearly.

Bruce stands up, knocking his chair over in the process. He stares at the picture of Red Hood. 'Could it be...?'

* * *

**Was Jason calling a little OOC? Maybe. But again, who knows?**

**And now Batman knows. And we are almost halfway through the movie.**

**How many more chapters do you think there will be?**

**~CtW**


	29. Old Partners

**I almost forgot about this scene. You'd think I wouldn't.**

**Well, I was wrong. You won't see Lucy until the next chapter. For now, enjoy.**

* * *

3rd POV

Bruce is staring at the glass holding Jason's Robin costume. He recalls ever since he was a boy, fighting by his side. Sometimes he was a little to aggressive. 'But this?' Bruce wonders, 'how is this Jason?'

He turns away, shaking off the memories for now. The bat computer beeps. He walks over and finds out a club had been ransacked by what looked like Black Mask's men. Upon further investigation, Bruce deduces that Red Hood had taken over that part of Black Mask's business.

'Taking the fight to him now?' Bruce muses. He pulls his cowl up and takes the batmobile to investigate.

He arrives on the scene, keeping to the shadows. He finds a trail of blood come from one of the doors. He follows it to where a car used to be. There are skid marks, proving a fast retreat, but they disappear after a few feet.

Batman takes to the rooftops and runs down the street the car must have gone down. In the distance, he hears a fight in progress.

Sure enough, in an abandoned lot, four armored assassins are taking on Red Hood, and winning. "I thought you'd put up more of a fight," one of the assassins comments.

"Oh.. the fight hasn't started yet," Red Hood says, even though he's kneeling on the ground. He looks up at them, "I'm just stalling." Bruce doesn't watch any longer. He throws a pair of batarangs, which embed themselves in a blue clad assassin's arm. The other three look up.

Batman glides down and lands. He stands up, waiting. The largest of the four rush him. But Batman deflects the blow, jabbing him in the throat. He pushes the large man away.

Red Hood stands up behind him. "What the hell took you so long?" He asks, taunting the caped crusader.

Batman turns to look over his shoulder, "Shut up and fight."

They separate, taking on different members of the group. The switch opponents every few hits, never staying in one place for too long. Red Hood comes in contact with the girl of the group. She swings one of her light swords at him. It pierces through his jacket sleeve, making him yelp in pain.

Meanwhile, Batman is fighting off the Cyclops character, keeping the largest of the bunch in his peripheral vision. Said assassin is lifting up a car, ready to throw it at either of his opponents. He chooses Batman as Cyclops jumps away.

Batman rushes forward and takes the route through the car's back seats. He comes out the other side and places a device on his shoulder. The green clad assassin looks at the device, but it goes off, carrying him up into the air and away from the battle.

Cyclops jumps at Batman again, but he gets the same treatment. Only, he hits a wall before he's blasted too far away.

Red Hood is still taking on the swordswoman, flipping off of a column for an advantage. He twists her arm around and elbows between her shoulder blades, stunning her. He turns her around and head butts her for good measure. She falls limp to the ground.

Batman takes on the final opponent with the light up bo staff. He clocks him in the chin, then breaks the staff in half. He falls unconscious.

"I gotta say, I missed watching you work," Red Hood comments. Cyclops lands behind them, near the edge of the area. He sends a blast from the one eye of his suit at the pair. "Look out!" Red Hood pushes Batman to the side, but gets hit in the chest from the blast.

Batman throws batarangs, but they are all dodged. He weaves back and forth as he rushes the assassin, avoiding the blasts aimed at him. He throws smoke bombs, but they do nothing as Cyclops runs through the wall of vapor. They go hand to hand, and Batman falls to the ground.

Cyclops looks at Batman a moment, but then his attention is deterred by the image of Red Hood sitting up. He walks over, kicks him so he's back on the ground, then pins his arms and legs.

"Awful close. You afraid you'll miss?" Red Hood taunts.

"Black Mask just wants a body. We don't need your head," Cyclops answers, charging up his eye.

"Let him go," Batman says. Both look at him. "And step away." Batman is holding a taser out in front of him, charged and ready.

"A taser?" Cyclops stands up and holds Red Hood in front of him. He keeps his hand on Red Hood's throat, who's struggling. "Nail me and you electrocute both of us."

Red Hood takes out a taser he had up his sleeve. "Maybe that's what he has in mind." With that, he sticks the taser into the single eye of the armor and turns it on. Cyclops lets go of him and screams. His blood splatters the wall behind him.

"No!" Batman yells. The body hits the ground.

Red Hood looks at it a moment before turning to Batman. "Just be happy I only killed one of them. They're all assassins."

"And what are you?" Batman asks.

"I'm cleaning up Gotham." Red Hood turns around, "More than you ever did."

"You're stealing territory from Black Mask and killing anyone that gets in your way," Batman corrects.

"Black Mask, is just a part of the plan," Red Hood says over his shoulder.

"Plan? You're becoming a crime lord."

"Yes!" Red Hood turns around. "You can't stop crime. That's what you never understood. I'm controlling it. You want to rule them by fear. But what do you do with the ones that aren't afraid. I'm doing what you won't, I'm _taking them out_."

'Is this really Jason?' Batman wonders. "Tell me what happened. Let me help," he tries, taking a step forward.

Red Hood looks surprised for a moment, even with his helmet, but then he looks away, "It's too late. You had your chance," he takes a small canister out of his jacket.

He throws it between them and it sends out a screen of smoke. Batman puts his cape up, covering his mouth and nose.

Before he completely disappears from view, Red Hood says, "And I'm just getting started."

Batman walks out of the smoke with a breather on his face. He doesn't see Red Hood anywhere. But he spots one of the swords used in the fight.

The same one that injured Red Hood, with blood on it.

* * *

**And now I'm up to the point I thought I was at last chapter.**


	30. All in the Plan

**I was going to have this be longer, but I'll tell why it isn't at the bottom A/N.**

* * *

3rd POV

The blood on the sword is scanned at the Batcave. Bruce waits at the computer for the analysis to be finished. On the screen is a picture of both Red Hood and of Jason. When it finishes, he looks at the top of the screen.

_MATCH_

He hears a shatter behind him. He turns to look, seeing Alfred staring at the screen, with a tray and broken dishes at his feet. Bruce turns back to the screen, feeling every bit the same as Alfred's face portrays. Only, he doesn't show it.

"..Don't tell Lucy, okay Alfred," Bruce says, his calm betraying his emotions.

It takes a moment for Alfred to compose himself enough to say, "Of course, Master Bruce."

Bruce can hears his voice shaking. Alfred picks up the tray and broken china.

He starts for the stairs, then stops and looks back, "I can't imagine the reaction she would have to such news."

* * *

"So! Are you telling me that scumbag stole my guns _again_!?" Black Mask rants. His guards swallow thickly. It wasn't the greatest job protecting their boss, because no one could protect them from him when he's angry.

"No sir," his secretary states, "He destroyed them. Blew up the truck, the drivers-"

Black Mask swears just over his breath, "Of all the-"

"Previously, he was enlisting anyone under our province to come work for him. Now he's just.. Killing them."

"Oh, so now we've got another Batman? One that doesn't mind the blood?" Black Mask taunts.

"No sir, he's no Batman. He's still taking huge cuts from off the streets," the secretary states, "But now, he's eliminating the competition. He's coming after _you_."

The silence in the room is palpable. One of the guards coughs. Black Mask looks at him, then throws his desk to the side of the room. "You wanna tell me why this guy ain't _dead_!?" He asks as he storms passed her.

"We're trying. We sent the fearsome hand of four."

Black Mask starts to punch every other guard as he replies, "Four! Guess they're gonna need a new name. ..Why hasn't Batman wiped this little _smear_ off the face of the planet!?"

"Maybe he doesn't want to. Perhaps he letting you and the Red Hood war it out. He could be waiting-"

"To take on the winner?" Black Mask finishes, hitting another guy, "What do you think this is? A tennis tournament!?" Another guy hits the floor.

"I'm just saying-"

"You're an idiot!" He yells as he walks passed her again. "And you don't know Batman. He's not letting this lunatic just, run wild. He can't catch him either! Or.." He looks up out the window, "It's something else. ..Can't you feel it? We're stuck in the crossfire."

Not a moment after, a red dot appears on his expensive suit and trails to his neck. He looks down at it, then sees the shooter out the window; Red Hood. Black Mask gasps.

Red Hood notices and takes one hand off the big gun to wave. He aims at Black Mask's forehead. "..Oh, hell.."

He turns and runs at the door, pushing one of his guards down again. His secretary follows suit. The doors burst open and all of the inhabitants of the room exit.

"Wow," Red Hood comments, "he sure can move when he really wants to." He aims the bazooka at the large glass window and fires. It whistles through the air and explodes after crashing through the glass and hitting the table in the center.

A fierce explosion takes over the top of the building. Red Hood watches for a little.

"That ought to get his attention," Jason thinks, "I'm getting closer." He stands up and discards the cannon to the side.

He runs over rooftops until he is back at his apartment. He again takes off the Red Hood helmet and the uniform that goes with it. But he doesn't go out completely defenseless.

Then Jason walks back to the telephone booth he used previous. He stares at the phone, still trying to decide if he's going to call her.

"Hey, buddy, are you going to just stand there? I gotta make a call too," someone says next to him.

Jason turns to him. "Give me a minute. This is harder than it looks," he says between his teeth.

"It ain't that hard. Ya put in the money, press the buttons, and pick up the phone," the civilian says.

"That's not what I meant," Jason says turning away. He decides to call. 'You only live twice, right?' He asks himself. He puts the phone to his ear and waits.

The waiting line stops. "..Hello?"

Jason breathes again after holding it, Lucy picked up. "Lucy-"

"Oh, it's you," she says, recognizing him.

"Wait! Don't hang up," Jason says quickly.

Lucy pauses, considering it, "..Give me one good reason."

Jason takes a steadying breath. "I will prove to you that I'm not lying. Meet me at our place in an hour." There's silence. "Please Lucy. I miss you."

"..I'll think about it." Then she hangs up. Jason puts the phone back.

The guy waiting is still there. "You got girl trouble?" He asks.

"None of your business. You can use the phone now," Jason says, walking away.

* * *

**Okay, the scene I didn't put in here isn't here for a few reasons.**

**1\. I have written it down earlier.**

**2\. BUT! ..I haven't a clue where it is..**

**3\. I didn't want to make you wait until I found it, so I posted this chapter while I look.**

**Prayers requested for the search. I checked my folder for the story, I checked my Google account, etc. I don't know where that scene is!**

***sigh* Like I said above, prayers needed.**

**~CtW**


	31. Reunion

**It's been a couple days, I know.**

**Here's the reunion a guest reviewer spoke about. But it's unclear if it is what they meant.**

* * *

3rd POV

Jason peeks through the underbrush. It's been five minutes after the time he told Lucy to meet him. The cottage in the middle of the clearing hasn't had any movement since he arrived. 'Did she come at all?' Jason wonders.

He sits there a little longer, looking over the place he hasn't been to for over three years. It looks well kept, showing Lucy came often enough to care. The windows have fresh flowers in their sill boxes. The door is closed and the lights are off.

Jason takes a deep breath and steps into view. He walks over to the door. He has the urge to knock. It doesn't feel like his place anymore. He's been gone too long.

'I don't feel like the same person.'

But eventually, he opens the door and walks in. The blue rose is still there, bright as ever. The water it sits in is browned, but it didn't affect the rose itself.

Jason walks into the living room. It is cleaner, free of any papers and books like when he and Lucy would stay there to study.

'Where is Lucy?' Jason has yet to see her. He sees the bathroom is open, so he climbs the stairs to the second level. Those rooms are also empty. He sighs. 'I guess she didn't-' He stops his train of thought and turns to the window of the bedroom he's in. He moves the curtain out of the way.

Lucy is in the backyard. She's facing away from the house, kneeling next to a gray stone that curves at the top. She has on a red tank top blouse and brown capris.

Jason smiles and races down the stairs and to the sliding glass back door. He can't believe he didn't check there before. He quietly opens it and steps down the stairs.

Lucy hasn't moved since he last saw her at the window. Jason takes a step closer.

"I'm sorry.."

He freezes in his spot at her words.

"..I'm sorry I thought you were alive Jason," she continues, "that was selfish of me. That was just a dumb prank from someone with no heart."

Jason reaches out, ready to call her name.

"Or maybe it was all my imagination," Lucy says, "No one was around when I got the call.." She bows her head more, her chin close to her chest. Jason sees the top of the gray stone.

_Jason Todd_

'She put a stone here too?'

"I should just let you rest in peace," she sobs, "you deserve that, after everything you've gone through."

Jason can't bear to hear her like this. "..Lucy."

Lucy doesn't move, as if she didn't even hear him.

"Lucy," he says louder, taking a step.

"Go away.." Lucy says, as if he's only in her mind.

Jason crumples his brow and takes purposeful steps until he's standing right behind her. "Lucy, look at me," he says gently as he crouches behind her.

"No, you aren't there," Lucy says, her eyes closed shut, "you're dead."

Jason takes her arm and turns her around. She stares at him. "I'm _not_," he says clearly.

Lucy feels his hand on her arm. She sees the piercing green in his eyes, full of life. The breath from his mouth brushes her skin, a whisper. She has no tear streaks, because she ran out of tears to shed.

But her eyes brim with a new kind of tear. One that is torn between hope and disbelief.

"J.." She moves her hand slowly, so he isn't blown away by the movement. She touches his cheek, which is cold from the weather.

He smiles and leans into it. His free hand covers hers.

"Gh-"

"No ghost," he assures, "I'm really here, Lucy. I told you I'd come back, no matter how long it took."

"He died," Lucy states, "we buried him."

"You didn't bury me," Jason says, "I don't know who that was, but I never returned with Bruce."

Lucy, in her confusion, overlooked how Jason said his former mentor's name with venom. A few tears fall down her cheeks, sending warm sensations through her body. "..Jason.." She says, her lips trembling. He loosens his grip on her arm and she places her other hand on his other cheek, framing his face.

Lucy's arms slip over his shoulders. He holds her up with his hands on her back. Lucy holds as tight as she can, refusing to let go. "I'm alright, Lucy.." Jason whispers at her ear, "I'm here."

"Don't you ever leave me again," Lucy says sternly through her new waves of tears, "promise me, Jason. Don't ever leave me like that again!"

Jason nods into her shoulder, "I promise. Never again." Lucy still refuses to let go, so Jason picks her up and carries her to the house like a little girl. He sits on the couch and Lucy curls up on his lap. She rolls over so her head is on the armrest and she can look up at him.

She stares at him, her hand tracing his jaw. It traces up to his ear, then fingers through his black hair. She frowns curiously and brushes her thumb over the white bangs.

"What's this from?" Lucy asks.

"..You like it?" Jason asks.

Lucy inspects the change in his appearance a little longer, moving it from one side of his forehead to the other. Then she nods, "It suits you."

They fall into silence. Jason keeps a firm grip on her hand. Lucy keeps her gaze on his face. She sits up and holds him in an embrace again. "I am really here, Lucy," he says, chuckling.

"Then why does it feel like you have to go?" Lucy asks him.

Jason looks over her shoulder at the darkening sky. She's right. He can't stay here with her forever.

He has too much work to do.

"Lucy," he draws away from her, holding her shoulders gently, "I'm not going away forever. But I have something I have to finish, okay?"

"What is it?" Lucy asks. Jason goes quiet. "What? You can't tell me?"

"I don't want you to get mixed up in this, Lucy," he says softly, brushing his hand on her cheek, "You need to trust me."

"..Can Bruce help?"

Jason closes his eyes at the name, keeping his thoughts centered. "Bruce has bigger problems right now. I can handle this."

Lucy sighs and looks at her lap, "Be careful, Jason. I still love you."

Jason looks at Lucy's worried glance. He tilts her chin to look at him. "I love you, too, Lucy," he says straight into her blue eyes. He leans over and she closes her eyes. Lucy places her hands on either side of his head, holding him close. Jason's arms go over her shoulders and support her at the small of her back.

Lucy is the one to finally pull away from the kiss, but only enough so their lips are only a hair's width from touching. "Remember your promise," Lucy says. Jason feels her breath on his face, sweetness lingering from her lipstick.

His white bangs brush against her forehead, tickling along her eyelashes. She looks through them at him. Jason smirks. "Do I ever break them?"

* * *

**Predictions of the future? Anyone? (I will not say if they are true or not.)**


	32. His Story

**Sorry it took so long.. again.**

**I do not own this movie, DC, or any characters associated. But Lucy Blake is my OC.**

* * *

3rd POV

Alfred watches Bruce as he aims the bulldozer, holding a lantern for light. Grass had grown over, and without the stone, no one would know what was beneath the surface. The cemetery is quiet, except the low rumble of the machine.

After enough dirt is cleared away, Bruce jumps down and moves what remains away from the wooden box. "Do you need more light sir?" Alfred asks.

"No, I can see fine." He holds his hand out behind him. Alfred steps forward and hands him a crowbar. Bruce forces it between the cover and the body of the box.

The top comes off. Underneath, there is a boy with black hair and an expensive suit. He looks at peace with his arms across his chest.

"Well.. there you have it. He's still at rest," Alfred states, lowering the lantern.

Bruce frowns deeper. "No, he isn't." He reaches down and pulls the form up. It's limp in his hand and the hair, now shown to be a wig, falls off the dummy. "That's not flesh."

He looks back at Alfred, who is holding a hand over his mouth in shock.

Bruce drops the 'body' and leaves it on the dirt.

* * *

They arrive back at the manor. Bruce goes to change out of his dirt covered civilian clothes and into a Bat Suit. Alfred walks away from the batcave after trying to talk Bruce out of blaming himself.

Then he cleans himself up and goes about his duties in the manor. But he's less at ease than he wishes to be. The door opens and Alfred has to stop for a moment to tell himself that it is not Master Jason.

He walks down the stairs to greet the arrival, finding Lucy taking off her coat. "Miss Lucy," he says in greeting.

Lucy looks over at him, "Hello Alfred."

"How long have you been gone?" Alfred asks, for he doesn't recall seeing her leave.

"I.. a few hours," Lucy states.

"A late night class, is it?" Alfred asks, "seems odd for your schedule to change."

"..No class," Lucy says, "I just went to the park. A.." She looks at Alfred. Jason's face is in her mind. 'Should I tell him?' She thinks. After a few seconds, she decides her answer, "A friend was there."

"Ah, I see," Alfred states.

Lucy smiles, 'Jason's getting help from Bruce, so Alfred already knows,' she thinks with certainty.

Lucy walks over to the kitchen for a small snack. Alfred stays nearby in the dining room. He finds random objects to polish, to keep his mind off of things.

"Alfred?" Lucy asks. Alfred stops and looks at her. She has a glass of milk in her hand as she stands in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Yes, Miss Lucy?" He asks.

"..Are you okay?" She asks, "You seem.. tense."

Alfred looks at the beautiful girl across the room. She knew Jason, she loved him. She probably still does. 'Would it crush her to know that the one she mourned hasn't even touched his coffin?' He wonders. Lucy waits for him to answer her. Alfred makes up his mind. "Just the average days of butlering a caped crusader, Miss Lucy. It whittles me to my core sometimes."

Lucy smiles, "I haven't ever seen you this stressed though."

Alfred takes a small sigh, "It is one of my talents to overlook it, Miss Lucy."

Lucy nods. "You sure do." She walks away with her milk.

Alfred lets out a larger breath he didn't know he was holding. 'Master Bruce is right, she would be devastated to know what Jason has become.'

* * *

Batman lands the Batplane out of sight and runs swiftly to Ra's fortress. He scales the wall, keeping to the shadows. When he reaches the right open hallway, he swings over the edge and punches a guard in the cheek.

Another one turns around and tries to get his gun into position to fire, but Batman reaches him first. The guard falls to the ground, unconscious. A few others find him, but they are no match for the Dark Knight.

He changes course, not wanting to take on everyone on the compound before finding the person he came to talk to. So he scales the side of the walls again, reaching a balcony near the top.

He sees Ra's through the glass. The man in green sets a glass of wine on the desk before him. He turns and looks around at the glass walls surrounding him. He walks over, sensing another presence.

Batman takes the opportunity. He punches through the glass and grabs Ra's by the collar. Pulling him through, Batman forces him to the balcony. "What did you do to Jason?" Batman asks, keeping Ra's wrist pinned to his back and his hand on his head. "Act like you don't know what I'm talking about, and I'll dislocate the shoulder," he warns, "That's just to start."

Ra's looks up at him as far as he can, "If you hadn't disabled the roof sensors, my guards will be here in under a minute-"

"Answer me!" Batman demands, pulling on the arm.

Ra's cries out and complies, "I want to talk, but it would be more convenient if you could hand me the communicator in my pocket and I call off my men."

Batman considers it for a moment, then places the communicator next to Ra's mouth.

"Commander, this is Ra's Al Ghul. Stand down. I will be entertaining a guest in my study."

Batman lets him up and they walk into said study. Ra's pours another drink.

"You remember when we last became embattled?" He asks.

"You were aiming to blow up banks," Batman answers.

"Accurate, if inelegant. I was in the midst of toppling the economy in Europe. But you were on to me. I sought a distraction, so I hired the Joker.

"When your paths crossed in Bosnia, it was to appear that you stumbled upon him."

Batman sees the memory in front of his eyes, up to the point that Jason ran after Joker.

"He was paid extremely well for what was to be a wild goose chase," Ra's continues. He sighs and sets his glass down. "Then.. he murdered the boy. That was not by design." Ra's doesn't look up at Batman. "I'm afraid I overestimated my ability to control the Joker. ..Just as I underestimated his madness," he says, finally looking up.

Batman watches him silently, the light of a fancy lamp playing on his cape.

"It grieved me, sir, to be a party to something so brutal."

Batman finally speaks, "You've never shied away from drawing blood."

"True. But always with purpose. Always with greater goals. This was simply an unnecessary casualty. As penance, I chose not to make war with you again. And, to attempt to rectify this disservice."

"_Rectify_?" Batman asks.

"Yes, I had hoped to return to you what you had lost. I have walked this world for nearly six centuries. As you know, I do this by bathing in the rejuvenating waters of the Lazarus Pit. Along with its healing abilities, it has long been told it is capable of an even greater feat. To raise the dead."

Batman's face falls into a deeper frown. He knows where this is going.

"Procuring the remains of your partner was not difficult," Ra's says, turning around, "You had come to Bosnia under the guise of Bruce Wayne, and you chose to depart as such. You had even concocted the story that young Jason had died in a bombing in Sarajevo.

"This made it easy for me. All it took was a few payoffs to replace his body. I felt confident you would not perform an autopsy. Even if you had, we still would have bought enough time. But my plan.. Well, Detective," Ra's turns to Batman, "It had unfortunate results."

Ra's doesn't continue. He walks over to the window and silently views the dark sky. He proceeds to tell Batman the rest of the story. "He returned to this world, but he returned.. Damaged. ..My army searched for months, but we were never able to find a body. Or pick up a trail. I thought him dead, yet again. But I hear you've been having, trouble at home. I have returned your son to you as a blight upon your house."

Batman turns and takes his leave. He doesn't listen to the rest of Ra's speech, or let him know he's leaving. He goes through the hall and down the edge of the fortress, as he arrived. No guards attack him.

He finds the batplane and heads home.

Alfred's voice comes through the radio, "Sir, please take this to heart -Who Jason was before, how we lost him, and this dark miracle or curse that has brought about his return- It is not your fault. I know you view his death as your greatest failure, but-"

"His life and his death are my greatest failure," Batman interrupts, "Do you remember how he was when I found him?"

"Of course sir, fearless, arrogant, brash," Alfred looks at a mugshot of Jason at about the time he became part of the family. "And gifted."

"Yes, so different from Dick in so many ways, yet so full of potential, and power," Batman continues, "But I knew from the beginning he was dangerous. If I hadn't made him to be Robin, he would have grown to do wrong. ..Then I got him killed. My partner. My soldier. My fault. I own that, I'll carry that like everything else.

"But now there's this. He's taken everything I've ever taught him and turning it on me. A hell of my own making, Alfred."

"Sir, this is not your doing. You loved him, he knows that. It should be enough."

Batman stares ahead of him as he flies, "It's not."

A beeping comes from the Batcomputer. Alfred checks what it is.

"Reporting live from Gotham Bay-" a reporter's voice floods into the cave.

"My word! Sir, patch into the media feed," Alfred says, "Now."

* * *

**I loved putting Batman leaving before Ra's finishes in there. I don't if anyone else does, but it's rare we see it from his point of view.**

**I have mentioned this 'NaNoWriMo' that is coming up. Well, it's in two days. *bouncing of the walls excitement* *cough* So, that means I have to put this story on hold. Yes. Again.  
But this time I mean to finish it! I do! I actually like this story now.**

**But I won't get back to it until December. November is NaNo and I want to devote all my writing time to getting that done.**

**Well, until then, please be patient. And read other works of mine if you want to read something in that patience.**

**~CtW**


End file.
